


天使

by asd4486



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Imprisonment, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd4486/pseuds/asd4486
Summary: 一个疯子和一个痞子纠缠在一起并走到尽头的故事。也算是老A所有性癖的集合体吧。故事灵感来源于一部叫《feeding lamb》的漫画，如果觉得情节眼熟那算老A抄袭！前传：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572179/chapters/72680985如果对人物行为动机不太理解的话可以看一看前传
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拔叔行为注意！  
> 黑深残注意！  
> 接受不了血腥暴力请务必不要看！

将厚厚的一叠整理完的流水放到档案夹之后，略显疲惫的亚当.汤姆森看了看电脑屏幕上的时间。

离下班还有十分钟。

他再次打开电子邮箱查看，所有邮件都已经呈现已读的状态。

明天一大早要去检查新送来的货，下午的新品研发会他要参加，如果没记错的话一家大型的餐饮公司好像也会在明天答复他。

想到这，亚当翻开了自己的工作行程表确认了一下。

在确定完所有的行程后他叹了口气，揉了揉有些发胀的太阳穴。

虽然身为全国最大的肉品加工公司的销售经理听起来挺气派的，但这还真不是件轻松的美差。

尽管这份工作谈不上有多有趣，但他却十分珍惜它。并不是因为这里的薪资待遇不错，而是因为这份工作是那个人送给他的礼物……

下班的时间终于到了。

"经理，待会去喝一杯吧！今天吉姆生日！"

"啊，生日快乐。"亚当朝着今天的寿星笑了笑，"你们去喝吧，我今晚还有点事要做。"

"经理！你都推了好几次了！难道你就真的这么日理万机吗？"

"抱歉，"亚当露出腼腆的笑容，"今天这件事实在太重要了，我必须早点回去才行。而且我明天还得早起呢！"

"唉，好吧……"前来邀约的同事露出了遗憾地表情，"你注意点身体啊！老这么拼命迟早会累出病来的。"

"谢谢你的关心，我一定注意。"

“你们玩的开心点啊。”

站在寿星身旁的几位女同事看上去很失望，亚当给予了她们一个带有歉意的微笑后就开始收拾起办公桌来，接着便提着公文包匆匆离开了。

“你说经理一天到晚都在忙啥啊？”

“还不是为了公司的业绩努力嘛？经理的工作狂体质又不是一天两天的事了。”

“啊，经理认真工作的样子可真迷人～”

“怎么，你还想钓他不成？”

“唉，算了吧！这种事业型男人很难驾驭的，再加上办公室恋情十有八九都会失败，到时候还得天天见面那多尴尬啊。”

“女士们，我们啥时候出发？”

“哦，来了来了！”

亚当迈着急促的脚步穿过大街小巷。在经过一个每日必经的拐角时，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。

"喂，亚当！！"

他反射性的停下并回头。

一个胡子拉渣，看上去有些邋遢的男人站在他身后。

他注意到那张略显痞气的脸上有一处淤青。

"伊万，你怎么了？怎么又受伤了？"

亚当伸出手想要给伊万检查伤势，却被一掌拍开。

"别理那个！我没事！"伊万的脸上闪过一丝嫌恶，但下一秒他又向亚当摆出了一副笑脸。

"亚当，借我点钱花。"

亚当沉默了一小会，随后有些疑惑地说:"我上周不才借过你吗？"

听到这话，伊万脸上的笑容马上消失殆尽。

"少废话！"

"你是觉得我会不还给你吗？我哪次借钱没有还？？"

亚当没打算跟他纠缠过久。

他叹了口气，"跟我来。"

他在临近的银联机中取出一沓现金，将它们卷起来递给伊万。

"伊万，这些钱你拿去好好吃饭。别再赌了。"

"知道了知道了，我这次一定痛改前非！"伊万看到递过来的钱，脸上的不快瞬间就一扫而空，取而代之的是一副有点欠揍的样子。

"这次我要是再赌博我就死无葬身之地，下雨被雷劈死，出门被车撞死！"他一边嬉皮笑脸地发着毒誓一边从亚当手里拿过那卷钱。

他将钱随意塞进裤子口袋后便头也不回的离开了。

"谢谢老板！下次请你吃饭啊！"

看着朝自己胡乱挥手的背影，亚当的眼神透露出些许悲伤。

他微微叹了口气，随后便转身离去。也就在转头的一瞬间，所有的感情从他的眼中消失殆尽。

他不自觉地加快了回家的步伐。

亚当连外套都没脱就快步走向了位于屋内最里面的那扇密码门。

在快速输入了一串数字后，门便"咔"一声开了。

门后面是地下室。

位于地下室第一个房间明亮又干燥，墙上挂着各种各样的轻型武器，从小刀到狙击枪应有尽有，简直就是个小型兵器库。

亚当没有在这多做停留，径直走向了下一个房间。

越往里走空气就愈发潮湿，光线也变得越来越暗。

在穿过了好几扇门后，他来到了尽头的一个阴冷潮湿的房间。

墙上，桌子上，地上。

各种各样的刑具，性虐道具，小号的剔骨刀一直到超大号的柴刀，电锯，还有一些奇奇怪怪让人完全不知道怎么用的东西充满了整个房间。看上去既像是BDSM房间又像是刑场。

屋子中间吊着个浑身赤裸的女人。

她低着头一动不动，像是死了一样。她的手脚都被麻绳捆了起来，捆绑处已经出现了淤血。她的嘴上贴着胶布，胸前缠着厚厚的绷带，可以明显看到一边的胸部凹陷了下去。

看来药效还没过。

亚当松了口气，随后便走了出去。

不一会他又回到了这里，只是手里多了一瓶苏打水和一碟冒着热气的食物——汉堡排和煎茄子，还有一盒酸奶。

他在摆放在女人面前的桌子坐下，开始不紧不慢地享用起晚饭来。

"唔……"

当他吃到餐后甜点时，眼前的人有了点动静。

女人缓缓睁开眼。

在看清眼前的人是谁后她突然开始剧烈挣扎，被封住的嘴里不断溢出惊恐的呜咽。

亚当没有理会她，继续吃着自己的酸奶。吃完后他掏出纸巾擦了擦嘴，随后才起身走向了女人。

"雪莉，今天你还过的好吗？"

女人看着离她距离不到半米的亚当吓的浑身直哆嗦。

"啊，我都差点忘了。"

亚当贴心地将雪莉嘴上的胶布撕下来。

刚刚得以说话，雪莉便疯狂地道起歉来。

"亚当，亚当，我错了！原谅我！求求你原谅我！"她的眼角不断渗出泪水，看上去十分可怜。

亚当面无表情的听了一会，随后垂下头叹了口气。

"雪莉，我在交往之前就跟你说过吧。我这个人不能容忍背叛和欺骗。"

"但你不仅背叛了我，还拿着我的钱养那个男人。"

"如果你不再爱我，我可以理解，那我们就和平分手。但为什么要一直欺骗我呢？"

"对不起，亚当！原谅我！原谅我！"雪莉哭的简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容，“我承认这一切都是我不对！但是我还爱着你啊！”

“亚当！原谅我！求求你，呜呜……求求……呜呜呜……”

她越哭越厉害，最后泣不成声。

亚当注视着这样的雪莉，眼神中没有一丝怜悯。

“原谅你？”

"抱歉，我做不到啊。"

谁都无法原谅，除了他的天使。

在听了大概两分钟女人凄惨的哭声后，亚当感到有些无聊。

"对了，要看看你的情夫吗？"

哭声在下一个瞬间停止了。

雪的身体突然开始剧烈地颤抖起来。

"不……"

"我现在把他拿过来。"

"不要……"

"不要…………不要…………"

雪莉惊恐地目送亚当离开。

不一会亚当回来了。

他左手提着一个玻璃罐，罐子里好像装了什么，右手则提着一个保温箱。

"来，雪莉。"他将罐子提到雪莉跟前，强迫着她看。

在看清楚罐子里的东西后，雪莉感到浑身的血液都变得冰凉。在下一秒她无法自制地尖叫起来。

刺耳的尖叫瞬间响彻整个地下室。

"嘘！！！！！！"亚当一把捂住雪莉的嘴，"别叫！"

"你的叫声弄得我头疼。"

"别叫，好吗？不然我只能现在就杀了你了。"

女人颤抖着点了点头。

“真乖。”亚当摸摸雪莉的背，象征性的安抚了一下，随后满意的松开手，把罐子举到自己跟前端详了起来。

"说实话，这家伙长的是我喜欢的类型。"

"你知道吗？我在杀他之前干了他几次。他哭的跟个婊子似的。"

"呵，比你现在的样子还狼狈。"

亚当不停的摆弄着罐子，换着角度观察着那颗漂浮着的人头，"他长得确实不错。也难怪你会背叛我了。"

过了会他放下罐子，转而拿起了那个保温箱，"你认识这个吧？"

他把保温箱放在桌上，随后将里面的东西小心翼翼地拿了出来。

他端出一个盘子。干净的盘子中间摆放一个雪白的东西。那是一个乳房，女人的乳房。

"呜！！"  
"把眼睛睁开！雪莉！"  
"快点！！不然我要生气了！"

在拼命克服了心中层层恐惧后，雪莉终于战战兢兢地睁开了双眼。  
"你能认出来吧？它的主人。"  
"呜……呜呜……"  
"不得不说，你的胸型很好看。即使是单独拿出来看也是那么的赏心悦目。"亚当从旁边的刀具里挑出一把小刀。  
"我从来都没认真研究过女人乳房的内部结构，一起来欣赏一下，如何？"说罢，亚当将小刀刺进乳房，像是切蛋糕一样往下一拉，黄色的脂肪立马就从划开的口子中溢了出来。  
过于恐怖的景象让雪莉下意识地闭上眼。  
"雪莉，把眼睛睁开！"

“听话！”

当雪莉再次睁开眼睛的时候，她的乳房已经被切成两半了。

“真可惜。”亚当惋惜地看着盘子中已经被破坏掉的乳房。随后他端着它走到雪莉跟前，用小刀挑了一点黄色的脂肪，递到雪莉嘴边。  
"张嘴。"  
"呜……"  
"张嘴！"  
"呜呜……"

在小刀触碰到嘴唇的那一刻雪莉突然毫无征兆地吐了出来。呕吐物不仅弄的她满身都是，还弄脏了亚当的袖口。  
亚当挑了挑眉，他放弃了逼迫雪莉吃自己的乳房的念头，转而解开了雪莉胸前的绷带。

她的右胸被整个挖掉，留下一个暗红色的巨坑。亚当打量着那个可怖的深坑，似乎是在计划着什么。  
雪莉终于忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。

“怎么了？雪莉？在我印象中你可不是一个爱哭的女人。”

亚当伸出手，温柔地为雪莉擦去眼泪。  
"别哭，雪莉，别哭。"他的声音听起来既温柔又残酷。  
"一切都快结束了，因为冰箱的位置已经为你腾出来了。"  
听到这句话后，雪莉先是一愣，下一秒她感到冰冷的血液从脖颈一路流到脚跟。

她又开始剧烈挣扎起来。  
"不！亚当！！！不要！！！"  
"不要杀我！！！求求你！！！"  
"我错了！！我错了！！！不要杀我！！！"

亚当不再理会她的吼叫，只是静静地挑了一把合手的切肉刀。  
"不要啊！！！亚当！！"雪莉完全丧失了理智，她就像一头待宰的猪一样进行着徒劳的挣扎。  
"不要杀我！！！不要杀我！！！"  
"救命！！！救命啊啊啊！！！！！”

“你真的太吵了，雪莉。”说罢，亚当便一刀滑到了雪莉雪白的肚子上。鲜血立马就如同决堤般涌了出来。  
“啊啊！！！”雪莉痛的呜哇乱叫。  
亚当又朝雪莉的左腿刺去。  
"呜啊！！！！！！"

“欺骗我很有趣吗？”亚当握着刀在伤口中用力的旋转，将里面的肌肉组织全部拧成一团。

雪莉早就已经疯了，她疯狂的挣扎着，毫无章法的嘶叫着，大幅的挣扎也让鲜血溅到了亚当的西裤上。  
"无法原谅！无法原谅！！！"在亚当抽刀的瞬间，雪莉左大腿上的肉被一并割了下来，“啪嗒”一声，像一滩烂泥般掉在血迹斑斑的水泥地板上。  
看着掉在地上的肉块，亚当没有了下一步的动作。

他甩了甩刀口的血，随后破天荒地帮雪莉割开了吊着她的麻绳。

雪莉重重地摔在地上。她的双脚还被绑着，只能像一条蛆虫般的朝出口的方向疯狂地蠕动，嘴里发出意义不明的叫声，所经之处都被拖出了一条长长的血道。但还没等她爬多远，她就感到背脊中又被深深嵌入了利器。

“呜啊！！不要……呜……”她还没放弃，继续向前疯狂的蠕动。但下一瞬间她就被亚当整个翻了过来。

"再见了，雪莉。"

亚当掐着雪莉的脖子，将半柄切肉刀嵌入雪莉的肚子里，随后便开始向下划去。  
雪莉刚开始还能挣扎，但随着肚皮被一点点割开，挣扎的幅度也变得越来越小，最后她只能在血泊中无助的痉挛，冒着血泡的嘴里不断发出意义不明的声音。  
"再见了，雪莉。"

在亚当切开胸腔时，她终于断了气。  
像是完成了一份工作一样，亚当舒了口气。

他回头看看满地的血迹，又看看被弄脏的西服，开始后悔起来。

为什么要一时兴起玩起老鹰捉小鸡的游戏呢？为什么又忘了换衣服呢？

作得要命。

不过既然事情已经发生，也就只能接受了。当下最重要的是赶紧处理雪莉的尸体，不然等她变硬之后可就困难了。

亚当找来块超大塑料布，将雪莉惨不忍睹的尸体包裹在里面，随后便扛到了另一间房间内。

这是一间屠宰室，他当时在设计它的时候花了不少的功夫，可以说是麻雀虽小五脏俱全。

他将雪莉扔到水池里清洗了一下，然后锯掉了她的头，并小心翼翼的将这颗头颅放到了一旁的器皿中。因为想将它作为收藏，所以亚当并不希望雪莉的头部遭到破坏。

他把无头尸体整个吊在了水池上方的大铁钩上，将内脏简单掏了掏，随后让尸体的背对着自己并切开了脚后跟，这样放血会快一些。

他想起以前在的屠宰场的老师傅喜欢将牲口切成两半，但他倒是觉得挺费事的。

接下来的事等血放完了再说吧。

亚当将手上的血迹洗掉，用干布擦干，又拿来清洁工具和漂白水将"刑场"里的血迹一丝不苟地清理干净，事实证明这个促销的漂白水并不是很好用。

等到他搞完清洁从地下室出来的时候已经一点了。

今天遇到的突发状况有点多，偏偏明天还得早起。

亚当迅速地洗了个澡，喝了杯惯例的睡前牛奶，换好睡衣后便来到整洁的卧室。卧室的床头柜上摆放着一个相框。他拿起相框默默端详了一会。  
"晚安。"  
在上床之前他亲吻了相框。


	2. Chapter 2

周末的工作总是出奇的多。亚当花费了整整一下午才总算是将一个快餐公司的合同谈妥。一看时间已经比平时晚了一小时了。想到今晚还要去伊万家，亚当赶紧收拾东西匆忙地离开公司。

伊万家附近有一个小超市，亚当在那里买了些晚饭要用到的材料，六听啤酒和一些水果。在经过烟酒台的时候他犹豫了一会，最终还是选了一包烟。

从超市出来后他提就着大包小包来到了伊万家。伊万的家同样是他的修车厂。一般来说这个点他都会待在这，但今天却店门紧闭。

“伊万，”亚当尝试着敲了敲掉漆的铁门，“伊万，你在里面吗？”

没有回应。

他难道又去赌了吗？

亚当皱了皱眉。他面对着铁门沉默了一会，随后便从公文包里拿出一把钥匙打开了一旁的小门。

刚一进门就看到门口堆了好几袋垃圾。一股洋葱腐烂的气味不断从垃圾袋里飘出来，看样子已经放了有好几天。

亚当叹了口气，将买好的食材放到脏乱的客厅里(与其说是客厅倒不如说是垃圾场)，开始打扫起屋子来。

他将满地的空酒瓶和脏衣服拾起来，清空已经满的溢出来的烟灰缸，又将门口的垃圾分类，分三次扔完，随后又将厨房水池里堆积如山的餐具洗干净，将脏衣服丢进洗衣机后。总算把屋子收拾的像个人住的地方后，亚当开始着手准备今天的晚餐。

大约又过了半小时，屋外传来一阵叮叮哐哐的声音。

“哟，来啦，汤姆森女士？”

亚当循着声音回过头，看见屋主正拿着瓶烈酒朝他走来。

“伊万，你去哪了？”

“没去哪，你不用管…”伊万注意到亚当鼓囊的上衣口袋，立马毫不客气地伸手将里面的烟拿出来。

“哦，这次买对了。谢谢啦！”伊万笑嘻嘻的将烟装起来，随后便饶有兴致地揭开正炖着什么的锅子。

“今晚吃什么？”

“勃垦地炖牛肉。上次做了你说你挺喜欢的。”

“嗯……不错。”伊万又将视线移到了案板上，“我靠！你怎么又做西兰花？”

“均衡饮食。”

“我上次不就跟你说过这玩意吃起来跟他妈草一样吗？”

“伊万，你平时都不怎么吃蔬菜水果，又抽烟喝酒，这样……”

“好好好我知道了知道了！”伊万可不想让这娘们又唠唠叨叨的，赶紧打断了亚当，“还有多久吃饭？”

“……一会就可以了。”

“快点吧，我都饿死了！”

伊万提着酒瓶吊儿郎当地走了出去。不一会，客厅中传出了橄榄球赛直播的声音。

晚饭在半小时后准备完毕。

两人在饭桌上基本没什么交谈。伊万的眼睛几乎就没离开过电视，不过他倒是一碗接着一碗的猛吃，看样子是真的饿了。亚当在一旁默默观察着伊万的举动，心中产生一种莫名的幸福感。

这样，就足够了。

吃饱喝足的伊万摔下叉子打了个饱嗝，满足的靠在椅背上翘起二郎腿。

“啊！”他突然想起了什么，接着便在裤子口袋里掏出一打钱。

“诺，上次借你的。”他将钱拍到桌子上。

亚当沉默地盯着那打皱巴巴的钱，表情逐渐凝重了起来。

这么短的时间内就能把钱还上，他八成又向其他人借钱了。

“怎么了？”

“……这些钱……哪来的？”

一股无名火立马就从伊万心里涌了上来，他不耐烦的说道:“你管他哪来的？还给你的就对了。”

“伊万，你不用那么急着还我，等你有闲钱了再说。”

“哈？”伊万的额角爆起一条青筋，“你他妈在说什么鬼话啊？我现在不就有钱还你了吗？”

“你这样……不好吧……”

“啊？”

“总是拆了东墙补西墙，只会变得越来越糟的。”

“伊万，你需要多少钱我都会借给你，不要再做这种事了，好吗？”

伊万朝着天花板叹了口气，下一秒他突然一拳砸在了桌子上。这声巨响让亚当吓了一跳。

伊万“刷"的一声站起来，指着还处在受惊状态的亚当咄咄逼人的吼道：“卧槽！你他妈又开始看不起我了是不是？？！现在连我还个钱都要指手画脚的！想显得自己很高尚还是怎么的？！”

“我，我没……”

“我他妈就是个一天到晚只会到处借钱，喜欢烂赌又酗酒的废物！没有你的施舍根本活不过明天！！对吗？？！！”

“……”

“你他妈说话啊！！”一个装着酒的玻璃杯砸在亚当的额头上，随后便掉在地上摔个粉碎。

亚当脑子里嗡嗡作响。他想开口解释，但还没等他这么做，那打钱便“啪”一声扔在了他的脸上。

“在我回来之前给我有多远滚多远，听懂了吗？”伊万说完便气冲冲地离开了客厅。

“看到你那张虚伪的臭脸就让我想吐！！”

“哐！！！！！”

在那声剧烈的关门声后便是死一般的寂静。

亚当一人沉默地坐在椅子上，麻木地盯着桌子上已经冷掉的剩菜。

半晌，他摸了摸额头。被砸到的地方肿了起来，很疼。他又鬼使神差地按压了一下，强烈的痛感令他的眉头微微皱起，也使有些混乱的脑子清醒起来。

他意识到自己又搞砸了。

明明只是想帮助伊万，想让他高兴，想让他对自己笑，但为何最后总会变成这样。

亚当垂下眼。当视线视线落在一张浸泡在酒里的皱巴巴的钱上时，他麻木的眼神中闪现出一丝悲伤，随后他缓慢地弯下腰，将那张湿漉漉的钱捡起来，攒在手里。

“我究竟……哪里做错了……”

  
  


硬物敲打铁栅栏的“铛铛”声将好不容易才睡着的伊万吵醒了。

“时间到了，出来吧。”

铁栏外的胖警察一脸无精打采的样子，看来他也没睡好。

伊万将盖在自己身上的外套穿好，摆着个臭脸大摇大摆地走出了拘留所。

昨天晚上他郁闷的实在厉害，于是就跑去自己常去的一家酒吧喝酒，结果临桌的那个死光头竟然挑衅他，一气之下他就打爆了死光头的鼻子。最后扭打在一起的两人被齐齐送到了警察局。

这一切都得怪那个混蛋，就是他害的自己心情变得那么差的！！他要是再敢这么看着自己，绝对要把他那张欺骗妇女儿童的臭脸给它撕烂！

伊万一边揉着酸痛的肩一边在心里咒骂着那个混蛋。

拘留所的床真是又硬又冷，即便他已经睡过好几回了还是习惯不了。看来今天得回家补觉。

不如干脆就休息一天好了，反正就算开门也没什么生意。

伊万吊儿郎当地走出了警局。今天天气格外的好，与他烂透的心情形成了强烈的反差。

“伊万！”

听到这个令他厌恶的声音后，伊万加快了脚步。

“伊万！你等一下！！”身后的人强行拽住了他。

妈的，今天什么事都要和我作对吗？

迫于无奈，伊万不耐烦地转过头，脸臭的简直像踩了大便。

“什么事啊？条子队长！我的拘留时间不是已经到了吗？”

拽着他的是一位穿着警察制服的男人。他脚上穿着擦得锃亮的皮鞋，身上的制服整整

齐齐，黑色的短发被一丝不苟地梳到了后面，看上去清爽又干练。湛蓝的眼睛中自然流露出的神情给人一种威严的感觉。

“伊万，你最近过得怎么样？”

伊万先是愣了一秒，随后嘁了一声。

“喂！就算是警察也没有随意打听他人私生活的权利啊，队长！如果你是为了和我套

近乎的话，对不起！我没打算和条子搞好关系。”说完，伊万便甩开警察的手准备离开。

“伊万！”警察再一次叫住了他。“如果你遇到困难的话，我想我可以帮你……”

“哇！别了别了！”伊万仰起头翻着白眼说，“我可不想欠臭条子人情啊。你的好意请施舍给其他流浪汉吧，去领养一条流浪狗也行！”

“如果没别的事的话我可以走了吗？”

“伊万，你不能总是这么消沉下去！”警察下意识地抓住了伊万的肩。

“别他妈老是动手动脚的！！”伊万狠狠打掉警察的手，随后像是在拍掉什么脏东西一样拼命拍打着警察刚刚碰过的肩膀。

“你到底在演哪出戏呀！威尔！！”

“看到我这幅样子你很开心吧？！”

“伊万，你到底在胡说八道些什么？”

伊万本来心情就很糟，再被这么一弄便彻底爆发了，开始朝着威尔大吼大叫，“啊！看看这条可怜虫！！天天只知道打架斗殴，什么事都干不好！！当初我没跟着这个废物混真是太他妈明智了！！”

“伊万，你还在为以前的事耿耿于怀吗？”

伊万不屑地瞟了他一眼，“喂喂喂，威尔，你也把自己想象的太重要了吧！”

“你在我心目中根本就连我的鼻屎都比不上啊！少在那自作多情了！”

“啊，抱歉抱歉！站在条子身边我总闻到一股臭味，浑身上下都难受。如果没别的事我

可以走了吗？而且你个警署队长每天都忙得要命，把那么多时间浪费在一个无足轻重的社会垃圾身上真的好吗？”

“伊万，我是真的想帮你……”

“你妈的你帮个屁！！！”伊万突然揪住了威尔的衣领，他的额头暴起青筋，“在我最需要帮助的时候你拍拍屁股就走了，现在跑过来假惺惺的说要帮我？！真是笑死人了！！”

“……伊万，我承认那时候是我不好。不论多少次我都会向你道歉。”

“虽然我知道在你身上发生了很多事，但这也不能作为让你一直处于这种状态的借口。伊万，你必须振作起来。”

“振你妈个头啊！”伊万甩开威尔，“我现在过的好的要命！每天都过的充实的不得了！！想跟我玩的朋友多的数都数不过来！谁他妈有空理你啊！！”

他本来还想给威尔的脸上来一拳，但考虑到这么做有袭警的风险，最终忍住了。

“你不要总是这种态度，伊……”

“伊万！！”一个声音先威尔一部叫出了伊万的名字。

两人同时朝着声音的方向看去。

一位西装革领的金发男子站在他们眼前。他看上去有些疲倦。

那个伊万前几分钟还在咒骂要暴揍一顿的对象现在反倒成了他摆脱烦人条子的关键人物。

“亚当，我的挚友！你可总算来了！”

伊万侧着头瞥向威尔，对着他贱贱地笑了笑，“我最好的朋友来接我了！失陪啦，队长！！”

说罢他便插着口袋大摇大摆地朝亚当走了过去，又看都没看一眼的径直穿过了亚当。

亚当对于伊万的举动并没有感到意外，他回过头朝威尔点头示意了一下，便跟在伊万后面一起离开了。

那个金发男人，总感觉有点眼熟。身为警察的直觉让威尔觉得这个男人似乎不简单。

还是别这么疑神疑鬼了吧，再说了，伊万能有个这么关心他的朋友也是件好事。

想到这，威尔将自己的钱包拿出来打开看了起来。

钱包里夹着两张照片，第一张是他抱着一个可爱的小女孩笑的十分开心的照片，女孩的瞳色也是与他一样的淡蓝色。

另一张是四人合照。

照片里的人看上去都稚气未脱，但又故意要显得自己很成熟的样子。四个人勾肩搭背的靠在一起，全是一副张扬的朋克打扮，每人的脸部的表情都夸张的要命。似乎都想让自己在这张照片中显得最有个性，最与众不同。

威尔的脸上露出了笑容，但那笑容如同流星般一瞬而逝，接下来便是一声深深的叹息。

他短暂地缅怀了一下过去，然后便转身走进了身后的警局。


	3. Chapter 3

亚当将市场调研的最后一页读完，收拾好东西准备下班。

现在已经临近八点，公司的大门早已关闭了。无奈之下亚当只能从地下停车场绕出来。

刚走出来他就看到公司正门的不远处站着一个人影，这一带电灯坏了，四周有点暗，致使他并没有看清那人的脸，只是依稀分辨出那是个穿着警察制服的男性。

不一会，那人也注意到了亚当，并朝着他的方向走来。

亚当反射性地将手伸入外套口袋，里面放着一把小刀。

在距离大约两米的时候，亚当看清了那人的长相。

棕发蓝眼的警察看上去很眼熟，自己究竟在哪见过他呢？

“你是……伊万的朋友吧？”

“……是的。”他终于想起这警察就是昨天在警局门口和伊万争吵的那位。

“你好，我叫威尔.冯.刘易斯。“威尔伸出手。

亚当犹豫了一下，最后放下警惕与威尔握手，“亚当.汤姆森。请问有什么事吗？”

“我能跟你谈谈关于伊万的事吗？”

亚当有些惊讶，他没想到伊万竟会交上个警察朋友，这令他对眼前的警察产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“可以啊。”

“你还没吃完饭吧，我知道这附近有一家不错的餐厅，我们去那里聊吧。”

“在这里聊不行吗？”

“啊，可以是可以，不过我想说的可能有点多……你赶时间吗？”

亚当盯着威尔的眼睛沉默了一会，他想到家里还有一堆肉和骨架需要处理，不过其实也不算什么大事，最后他答应了威尔森的提议。

这家墨西哥卷饼店生意好到不行，直到现在前台的伙计还在拼命地准备着客人的单子。

不过大部分点的都是外卖，店里倒是挺安静的，加上他们总共只有四个客人。 

“怎样，味道如何？”

“嗯，挺不错。”只是肉不是很新鲜，亚当在心里补充到。

“那就好。”威尔咬了口手里的招牌起司牛肉卷饼，“唔！这么多年了味道还是跟记忆中的一模一样！”

“你知道吗？伊万以前可喜欢来这里吃了。”

“哦，是吗？”亚当感到一阵强烈的挫败感，即使他已经跟伊万认识将近十年了，但他还是对伊万一无所知。

“威尔，你跟他，也是朋友吗？”

“啊，唔，”威尔将嘴里的食物咽下去，有些无奈的说道，“算是曾经的朋友吧。”

“我跟伊万小学的时候是同班同学。你别看我现在这样，我那时身体非常差，经常因为生病而请假，久而久之就成了班里被欺负的对象。当时班里唯一愿意跟我一起玩的就是伊万，还会在我被欺负的时候替我出头。”

“有件事我记得特别清楚。有天我在课上低血糖晕倒了，他二话不说就背着我去找校医。当时恰逢我父母出差，那段时间一直都是他在照顾我。”

“我父母那时只顾着工作不怎么管我，但那件事之后他们就对我关心了不少。很久之后我才知道，伊万当时为了我和我的父母大吵了一架，我的父母也就是在那时忽然意识到了自己的失职，从而开始将重心转移到我身上，让我度过了一个幸福的童年。”

“我想，他大概是有种让人改变的魔力吧。”

魔力……吗……

亚当不禁回想起了与伊万第一次相遇时的场景。

“不过初二时他就辍学了。”威尔的语气忽然低沉了下来，“我是那时候……才知道他糟糕的处境。”

“他的母亲患有严重的抑郁症，她在他小学毕业那天当着他的面跳楼自杀了。而他的父亲是个混蛋，每天只知道抽烟喝酒，根本不理他。有时甚至饭都不给他吃。后来他父亲得罪了当地一个特有势力的人，被打成了残废，他不得不担起家里的重任。”

“即使是这样，他也仍旧没有放弃自己，努力地生活着。”

“他一直都很喜欢摇滚，梦想是成为摇滚明星。每次见面他都会跟我说组建乐队的事，还说要让我来当主唱。我当时还没怎么当回事，没想到他最后还真的拉来了几个志同道合的人组建了一支乐队。我还鬼使神差的成为了乐队主唱，说实话当时我自己都有点惊讶。”

亚当打量着眼前这位和摇滚完全沾不上边的严肃形象，心想着人果然不可貌相。

“当时他每天清晨五点便开始送牛奶，然后在工厂里工作一整天，晚上那点休息时间也全拿来进行乐队练习了。”

“我记得很清楚，有一次下暴雨，我们那天晚上都没去，结果第二天他把班都给翘了，跑去我们每个人的家把所有人都臭骂了一顿，哈哈哈……”

“不管是为了改变生活现状还是兴趣使然，他真的很重视这份梦想。” 威尔森顿了顿，又补充道：“也或许，这个乐队是他最后的依靠……”

“不过后来因为我的原因，乐队被迫解散了，而一周后就是我们的第一次公演……”讲到这威尔就再也说不下去了。他低着头沉默了许久，最后将头缓缓埋入手中。

“是我……毁了他的梦想……”

“后来我从前乐队同伴的口中得知，他的混蛋父亲带着所有的存款人间蒸发了。我想也是从那时候开始，他逐渐变成了现在这个样子。”

亚当默默地将杯子里已经冷掉的咖啡喝完，不知是不是因为冷咖啡的味道实在不好，他微微皱起了眉头。

“伊万这个人十分固执，还死要面子，自己认定的东西就算明知道是错的也会不会承认，就这么一条路走到黑。”

“所以，亚当，你能帮我个忙吗？”威尔神情凝重地盯着亚当，“伊万拯救了我的人生，所以我也想拯救他……或者说弥补自己犯下的过错，但他明显还在恨我，根本不接受我的帮助。”

“所以，作为他的朋友，你能帮我让他改变吗？”

亚当的嘴唇微微颤动了一下，看上去是想说什么，但最后还是没出声。

“抱歉，突然拜托这种事，估计你也很难答应吧。”

“不，我也想让他改变。”他抬起头正视威尔， “只是我，不知道怎么做……” 

“亚当，我觉得伊万是真的有把你当朋友。他这个人即使是向人求助也不会接近与他关系不那么要好的人。我看他每次进拘留所时第一时间就会想到要联系你，虽然这么说挺奇怪，不过你在他心目中肯定是有一定份量的。” 

亚当觉得威尔似乎搞错了什么。主动接近的其实是自己。每次伊万都没给自己什么好脸色，要不是有经济上的困难的话伊万也是绝对不会来找自己的。

不过他也懒得纠正了。 

“所以，你能试着让他振作起来吗？”威尔用恳求的语气说道。

“……” 

“我……试试吧。”

“谢谢你。”威尔点了点头，“我知道这个请求很奇怪。但我实在不能看着伊万就一直这么下去，你也不用给自己负担，尽你所能就行了。” 

“……好。” 

两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。

最后是威尔先打破了尴尬。

他从口袋里掏出三张花花绿绿的票，“对了，这个送你。”

“这是……”

“我一个朋友最近新开了酒吧，要弄个开业派对。他给了我几张门票，我实在没有时间去，就给你好了。” 

亚当接过票，将它们放入公文包中，随后有些机械地说：“伊万应该会喜欢吧。”

“啊，我想也是，正好……”

“叮铃铃铃铃！！”手机铃声打断了威尔的话。

“喂，你好。是……是……我马上回去。”

“警局里有突发状况，我想我得去一趟了。”威尔站起来，从口袋里掏出钱包，放了张整钞在桌上，“这顿我请你。”

“亚当，谢谢你能听我讲这些事。伊万能有你这样的朋友真好。”

“我们有时间再约吧。”威尔说完就匆匆离开了快餐店。

亚当看着桌子上钱，陷入了沉思。

虽说伊万无论变成什么样他都会尽自己所能的去接纳，但他也希望伊万的生活能变好一些。

让伊万振作起来……

就凭我，真的能够做到吗？

我除了能给予他物质上的需求，帮他解决一些麻烦，还能做什么？

连让他不反感自己都做不到。

就凭我，真的能让他振作起来吗？


	4. Chapter 4

虽然是周六，但亚当却起了个大早。今天他决定清理一下冰柜，为此他昨夜还特地将冰柜里冻着的肉块全部搬了出来。

亚当来到地下室的屠宰间，整齐码列在桌上的肉块已经解冻完毕了。他把一部分肉放到旁边的水池里，将桌子腾出一块，随后从墙上挑了把称手的刀后便开始仔细地做起骨肉分离的工作。

这些肉块其中大部分是属于雪莉的，剩下的那些亚当已经有点记不清是谁的了，不过这对他来说并非是大事，忘了也挺正常的。

大概过了一个多小时后，亚当完成了手头上的工作。他将分离好的肉和骨架分别放在两个铁质的托盘上，又将扔在水池里的人皮全部打包进一个黑色塑料袋，随后便将那一托盘的肉倒入了一旁的绞肉机。

伴随着绞肉机工作的嗡嗡声，亚当想起了他处理的第一具尸体。那次做的还真是糟糕透顶，他原以为自己在屠宰场工作的经验能让他完成的很轻松，结果却是花费了一整个晚上，还是在弄坏了两把刀的情况下才勉强清理完内脏，连原本想保留的头颅也因为处理不当而被破坏了。

那之后他又自学了好一阵子解剖学才总算是上了道。

那母亲她？又是怎么做到的呢？

在毫无解剖知识，甚至之前连菜刀都没怎么碰过的情况下，瞒着自己用厨房里那点贫乏的工具将父亲完美分尸的？

难道是因为爱的力量让她的潜能爆发了吗？

“哔————’”

绞肉机发出的提示音将亚当的思绪拉回了现在。

有些事情也许就是无法解释吧。亚当想着，将搅好的肉泥拨回托盘，又混进了一些新鲜的猪肉末，将它们搅在一起拍成肉饼，然后就将数量可观的肉饼拿到了楼上的厨房开始料理起来。

这些肉饼他没打算自己吃，一来是他最近吃肉有些太频繁，不利于身体健康，二来是因为他实在不喜欢雪莉的味道，那女人不知道是不是吃多了减肥药，无论怎么料理，亚当总是能从肉里吃出苦味来。

他将煎好的肉饼放到餐盒中，准备待会将它们送给隔壁的福利院。在出发之前他还自己吃了一个当做早餐。

中规中矩，不算难吃。

傍晚的时候，亚当拿着威尔给他的票去找伊万。

伊万正躺在一辆有些陈旧的福特下面鼓捣，车子一旁站着鲍勃，他是伊万为数不多的朋友之一，严格点来讲是除了亚当之外伊万唯一的朋友。他是个小餐馆的厨子，长得有点胖，还特爱贪小便宜，有小偷小摸的习惯，亚当之所以会注意到这点是因为鲍勃每次来过伊万家，他给伊万新买的家居用品总会少那么一两件。

“伊万，你的银联机来了！”看到远处走来的亚当鲍勃打趣的说道。

“喔！”伊万从车下面钻出来，他的脸上乌漆嘛黑一片，全是油污，不过看起来心情倒是不错。

“呦！总经理！什么风把你吹过来了？”

亚当走到伊万跟前，单刀直入地切入主题，“我从朋友那里得到几张票，听他说是一个酒吧开业派对的门票。伊万，你想去吗？”

他将票递过去后便从口袋里掏出一包纸巾想给伊万擦脸，但还没等他有所动作，伊万先一步抢过纸巾自顾自的擦了起来。

“哇！啤酒无限量畅饮！还有脱衣舞娘？！亚当！你这是从哪弄来的好东西呀！看不出来啊！”

伊万看着票兴致高涨，他抬起头对亚当说：“哈？没想到你还有这种朋友？下次介绍介绍呗！”

“好，有机会吧。“亚当有些尴尬的笑了笑。

他已经记不得上次伊万露出这么高兴的样子是什么时候了。

“咦？有三张呀！喂！鲍勃！一起来吧！”

“啊……我已经跟我老婆说晚上要回去吃饭了。”鲍勃嘴上推辞着，手却跃跃欲试的想要拿票。这个小动作令亚当有些反感。

“喂，这也不是什么大事啊，你打电话跟她说一声不就行了？”

“是是是……那……我们怎么去啊？看上面的地址那里离这可不算近，我的车又坏了。”

“怕什么？”伊万一把搂住亚当的脖子，“亚当有车啊！喂，亚当，你不介意也载上鲍勃吧？”

“嗯，没问题。”

都说道这个份上了，鲍勃一看也没有客气的必要了，马上就爽快的答应了下来。

“那我先去取车，你们在这等我一会。”

“好好好，快点回来哦！”伊万一脸高兴的向亚当招了招手。

在回家取车的路上，亚当不自觉的哼起了歌。

晚上八点左右，他们来到了酒吧。

酒吧里人声鼎沸，音乐也震耳欲聋，再加上五颜六色闪来闪去的灯光晃得亚当有些烦躁。

酒，人群和噪音，这都是他不喜欢的元素，理所当然的他也不会想要去酒吧，仅仅来过的几次也是为了陪伊万。这次也不例外。

他靠在吧台上默默注视着人群中的伊万。伊万看上去玩的很开心，他拿着啤酒在脱衣舞台前大声欢呼着，喜悦的心情全部都写在了脸上。

看着这样的伊万，亚当产生了一种幸福感。

他的天使给予了他的现在，所以他也会不遗余力的回报他的天使。

亚当看的入神，一个没注意绊到了从他身前经过的一个人，那人手里拿着的啤酒洒了他一身。

“喂！你他妈没长眼睛啊！！”

“啊，真对不起。”亚当道完歉后准备离开，却被那人一把拉了回来。

“卧槽！！你以为这就完了？！”

“……你想怎么样？”

“妈的！！你撞到老子！！道个歉就行了吗？你知不知道我身上这件衬衫是什么牌子的？！”

亚当被那人揪着衣领抵在吧台上。眼前这个凶神恶煞的中年男人戴着金链，一脸社会气息，一看就不是好惹的货。

真是麻烦。

亚当无奈地叹了口气，说道：“我赔你衬衫钱。”

“哟！小子！看来你挺上道嘛！”霸道的男人脸上的怒气瞬间消散了不少，“不过看你这人模狗样的就知道你很会为人处世。怎么样？要不要跟哥混呀！”

亚当没有理会他，他默不作声地拿出钱包，却被那人一把抢去。男人把现金全部拿走，然后将空钱包扔回给亚当，“小子，给我记好这次的教训！下次走路长点眼睛！”

他转头正要走，下一秒却被一只有力的手给拉了回来。男人一回头就对上了怒气冲冲的伊万。

“喂！老头！你在对我朋友做什么？”伊万看上去要气炸了。

“做什么？你朋友把我的名牌衬衫弄脏了，赔点钱也是应该的！现在给我让开，我要去拿酒了！”

男人试图绕开伊万，但马上又被堵住了。

“你把钱还给他。”

“啊？”

“我说把钱还给我朋友！！臭老头！！”

“妈的，你有种再说一遍？！”

“伊万，算了……”

“我说你这脸长得跟鸡巴一样的臭老头快把钱还给我朋友！！”

“我操你妈的你找打啊！！”

眼看一场大战一触即发，亚当上前拉住了伊万，“算了算了，我们走吧……”

看到亚当这么唯唯诺诺的态度，男人蔑笑了一声，“你那软蛋朋友说得对。趁我还没发火前快滚吧，不然待会哭着找妈妈可就不好……”

话音未落，男人的脸上就结结实实的挨了一拳。

两人扭打在了一起。伊万明显占上风，那男人不一会便被摁在地上揍得唉唉求饶，亚当和鲍勃一起上也拉不住他。眼看都要打出人命了，酒吧的保安这时才姗姗来迟，最后两个保安一起出动才总算把伊万扔出了酒吧。

“妈的！钱还没拿回来呢！！”伊万还打算冲回去。

“伊万！！！”亚当突然怒吼将在场的两人都给震在了原地。

亚当意识到自己的声音太大了，后半句随即便软了下来，“…… 算了吧”

“算了……算你妈个头啊！！”伊万的火气又冲了上来，他走到亚当跟前就是一顿臭骂，“别人都欺负到你脸上你他妈还在为他说话？！你是软弱的要死还是蠢得要命啊？！！”

“……”

“你这个窝囊废！！给我去死算了！！！”

“伊万，你冷静点……”亚当将手搭在他的肩上试图安抚他，“不然，我们再去下一家吧。”

“去你大爷！！你哪只眼睛看到我还有心情？？！！”伊万狠狠地甩开亚当，随即又是一顿劈头盖脸的怒骂，“你到底他妈在怕什么？啊？！！跟个傻逼似的就巴不得给别人送钱还是怎么的？！”

“……我只是不想惹麻烦，怕影响到你……”

“放你妈的屁！你他妈就是胆小怕事！！”

“现在给我滚回家！！看到你这张臭脸我就生气！！”

“伊万……”亚当还想说什么，但立马被伊万打断了。

“滚开！！臭娘们！！不要再让我见到你！！”说完他就怒气冲冲地离开了。

本来应该愉快的夜晚被这么一折腾算是彻底玩完了。

等伊万走远了，一直站在一旁默不作声的鲍勃突然发出了一声不耐烦的嚎叫，“伊万这家伙，究竟是什么毛病啊！我正看的起劲呢，真是！”

“……都怪我，破坏了气氛……”

“哎哟，亚当！我没怪你啦！你也不用总是这么自责！”鲍勃叹了口气，“胆小点，怕惹麻烦什么的不也正常嘛！就他那样才是真的脑子有病呢！哎哟，真是……”

拼命抱怨的鲍勃并没有注意到亚当一直用一种奇怪的眼神死死地盯着他。

“对了，亚当。你能不能送我回家？”鲍勃将手搭上亚当的肩，“反正我家也顺路嘛。”

亚当感到一阵反感，脸上的表情也变得有些毛骨悚然，不过他还是答应了鲍勃的请求。

在送鲍勃回去的路上他还是一个劲的抱怨，丝毫没有消停的打算。

“哎呀，我有点受够伊万了。”鲍勃在副驾驶一边玩手机一边说。“脾气差成那个鬼样，又毛病一堆，难怪没人愿意理他。”

“我说，亚当，你这人脾气也太好了点吧，竟然能忍受他那种烂人。”

握着方向盘的手突然爆出了青筋。

亚当深吸一口气，努力让自己的声音显得友善，“鲍勃，你不是他朋友吗？这么说自己的朋友不好吧。”

“哈！是朋友就不能说吗？要不是在他那能够优惠修车，谁愿意当他朋友啊！！”鲍勃翻了下白眼，“况且我也有点忍到头了，以后还是少去招惹他的好。”

“……”

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

无法原谅

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

无法原谅

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

无法原谅

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

无法原谅

亚当，冷静点，鲍勃说这话也是无心的。

无法原谅

无法原谅

无法原谅

无法原谅

无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅无法原谅！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


	5. Chapter 5

今天注定不是平静的一天。

一具浑身赤裸的男尸被发现在一处郊区的十字路口中间杂草丛生的空地中。这具男尸的身材有些发胖，从皮肤的质感上看应该是个三四十岁的中年人。他的脸皮被整个割了下来，手指和脚趾也被一个不落的剁掉了，但奇怪的是周围并没有什么血迹。

周围警笛大作， 但由于地处偏僻，警戒线外只稀稀拉拉的站着几个围观的人。除去围观的人群，现场还有几个警察在维护秩序，威尔便是他们其中的一员。

“刘易斯队长，工作辛苦了。”一个沉稳的声音从他背后传来。

威尔回过头，见到一个体型有些臃肿的探员正翻过黄线朝他走来。

“修斯探员，现场调查的怎么样了？”

“目前为止我们还没什么进展。凶手的心思十分缜密，现场没有留下任何一件疑似跟死者有关的物品，而且周围基本也没什么血迹反应。”

“看来事情很棘手啊。”

“可不是嘛！”修斯探员掏出随身携带的手帕擦了擦额头上的汉，“我感觉这次的凶手绝非等闲之辈。”

“对了，关于案件……有些事我想跟你讨论一下。”

“没问题。”

“呼，这里人太多了，又晒，我们到一边去说吧。”

于是威尔便跟修斯探员移步到隔壁的广告牌下。

修斯探员拿出几张照片递给威尔。

“按理来说，如果凶手是在现场这样处理尸体的话，周围肯定会流下大量血迹吧。”威尔森仔细端详着手里的照片说道。

“这点是肯定的，你看，他的皮肤一点血迹都没沾上，而且切割的伤口都有烧过的痕迹，一看就是凶手先在哪里将尸体处理好后再抛尸在这里的，而且你看这手法，这样肯定得花费大量时间，即使这里比较少车辆来往，我也不认为凶手会在很可能被人发现的环境下这么搞。”

威尔换到下一张照片，照片上是一只失去血色的手，每个手指的前端都被剁掉了，切口处发黑，像是被火烧过了一样。

威尔看着照片，眉头不禁皱了起来，“我不明白。”

“嗯？”

“凶手为什么要选择这样弃尸？将脸皮和手脚趾割下来，还将能证明死者的一切物品都拿走不就是为了让警方难以确认死者身份。但既然都做到这个份上了，为什么他不做的更彻底一点？例如……”

“将尸体彻底分尸。”修斯探员接过威尔的话，“我也有跟你同样的疑问。还有一点，既然凶手能这么仔细的处理尸体，证明他有的是时间，也不是个粗心的家伙。但他为什么却会选择这种有较大几率被发现尸体的地方呢？难道他真的就这么自信吗？”

“有没有可能是因为这里是当时迫不得已的选择，而凶手身边的工具不足，所以无法进一步分尸？”

“啊……”修斯探员的额头又重新冒出汗来，“有这么刚好的可能吗……唉！这次可真有些棘手了，我现在也只能先等尸体的身份确认了再说。”

“大概要多久？”

“最快的话今天晚上，最慢应该是明天中午吧。”

“辛苦了。”

“嗨，大家都不一样嘛！”修斯探员又拿出手帕擦了起来，“港口城市还真是混乱呢。”

“对了，你觉得最近发生的几起人口失踪事件是否跟这一件也有关呢？”修斯探员看向了威尔。

“可能性很大。”威尔回应了一个意味深长的眼神，“失踪的人其中大部分没有前科和不良记录，也没有帮派历史，基本可以排是黑帮成员做的。但如果这些案件都是同一个人做的话，那很可能就是无差别杀人了。”

“无差别杀人……吗？”修斯探员擦汗的频率不自觉的变高了，“这座城市，潜伏着一个怪物啊……”

“经理！那个伊万又来了！估计又是来找你借钱的！”亚当的秘书一脸不耐烦地说道：“我都跟他说了你非常忙了，可他就是赖在大厅不走。这人怎么这么无赖啊！” 

“啊，没关系，我现在去见他。”亚当说着便从办公椅上站起来。

“经理，我们都知道你人好，但你别总是跟个好好先生一样由着他胡闹啊！”秘书一脸打抱不平的样子，“他这种无赖，你对他越好他越是得寸进尺！唉，我都开始看不下去了！”

“没事，”亚当的语气丝毫没有被秘书的情绪所影响，“琳达，待会你打电话给萨利米公司吧，问问他们老板能不能跟我约个时间聊聊。”

“好吧。”琳达的声音听起来十分无奈，“经理，你也别总是对谁都这么温柔了。”

亚当回了一个她温和的微笑。随后快步来到前台大厅。

伊万站在大厅中央盘着手一脸不耐烦的看着他，他的脸色非常差，黑眼圈也比平时更严重，看上去像是熬夜了。 

“借我钱。”还没等亚当开口伊万便毫不客气地伸出手。

“……” 

“愣着干嘛？拿钱给我！现在！”

“伊万……我身上没现金，等我下班……”

“我操！！”伊万猛地一跺脚，“你他妈可以把钱白白送人，但却不借我？？！！”

“我没有……我没有现金。”

“身上没现金不会给我去取吗？！操！”

“我不能随意离开……”

“好了好了我知道了，”伊万不耐烦地打断了亚当，“你不想借我就直说，让我滚蛋不就行了吗？”

“反正这里也不欢迎我，我滚就是了！”伊万将手插进口袋，转身就要走。

“伊万，等一下！”

伊万顶着个臭脸转过头。 

“我，我之前不是才借给你……” 

“输掉啦！！！” 

“诶？”

“诶什么诶？！还不是因为你昨天晚上把我心情搞烂的！你觉得我还睡得着吗？？！！” 

“……”

“滚回去上班吧！！臭婊子！！”伊万朝亚当比了个中指后便头也不回的走了。

看着那个渐渐远去的背影，无数问题涌入了亚当的脑海。

明明付出了那么多，为什么他和伊万的距离却越来越远？

自己，究竟是哪里做错了？

下班后，亚当还是给伊万取了钱，还给他买了份晚餐一起送过去。

伊万正在修车，看见亚当后，他的脸立马拉了下来。不过当亚当将食物和钱递给他时，他的心情稍微缓和了一点，但脸还是很臭。

“对了，你联系得上鲍勃吗？”

“昨天分开后我就没联系过他了，怎么了？”亚当的语气没有一丝变化，仍旧如同往常一样平静、

“他的车我已经修好了，我想让他赶快来拿，可电话就是死活打不通啊……”

“喂，你要是见到他的话让他赶紧过来拿！老是放在我这多他妈占地啊！！”伊万将嘴里的烟头吐到地上，将它碾灭，随后便粗暴的撕开手里的面包包装吃了起来。

亚当看着鲍勃的车，眼神中忽然闪过一丝担忧。

那家伙的车在这里，根据伊万平时的作风和在警局的案底，一旦发现尸体，警方很有可能第一个就会怀疑上他。

自己的所作所为，非但没帮到伊万，反而害了他。

这次真的太草率了，无论是自己的动机，过程，还是善后，都太草率了。

亚当产生了深深的自责。

不，冷静点，亚当。

冷静点。

凡是想伤害你的天使的人，做掉不就完事了？

想到这里，亚当脸上的阴郁一扫而空，取而代之的是一丝温柔的浅笑。

无论你遇到了什么障碍，我都会一一帮你清除的。 

我的天使。

我将永远，永远保护你。


	6. Chapter 6

当满身烟味的伊万从赌场出来时，天色已经很暗了。

妈的！又输了！他在心里咒骂着，拖着昏昏沉沉的脑袋晃晃悠悠的走在回家的路上。

还没走两步，他就因为没看清路而一脚踏进了一个水坑中，鞋子湿了不用说，还把刚换的裤子也溅上了泥。

“操！！！”他终于烦躁的叫出声来。

这两天到底是怎么了？怎么全世界都在跟他对着干？鲍勃联系不上就算了，连那个一直对他百依百顺的娘炮亚当也要搞事情？伊万越想越郁闷，索性就不打算回家了，他决定去酒吧喝个烂醉如泥再说。

本以为已经够倒霉了，结果更倒霉的还在后头。半路上突然杀出两个便衣警察直接把他给抓了，连解释都没来得及解释。这回可好，酒没喝成，反倒进局子里去了。

不过他毕竟是警察局的常客，所以一开始也没怎么在意，无非又是些打架斗殴的屁大点事，直到被带到审讯室他才意识到了这次跟以往的不同。

审讯员是个看上去跟他年纪相仿的秃子，带着一副细框眼镜，说话一股子警察独有的优越感，是伊万最讨厌的类型。

“认识这个人吧？”面前的秃子拿出一张照片。

“唔，认识啊，他是我朋友。”

“嗯。”那秃子边听边在自己的皮质笔记本上飞速的记录着。

“你朋友，鲍勃.米勒，死了！”

这句话仿佛晴天霹雳一般，让伊万整个人都怔在了椅子上，他消化了半天才回过神来。

“开……开玩笑的吧？我们上周才一起出去过的……”

“你们去了哪？” 

“我们，一起去了酒吧。”

“哪个酒吧？”

“啊，应该……应该叫罗西，罗西女郎酒吧什么的吧……”伊万的脑子本来就不是很清醒，再加上突如其来的冲击性消息这么一搅和，记忆就更混乱了。

“是叫凯西女郎吧。”

“好像是的。”

“之后呢？你们一直呆在一起吗？”

“不，之后中途发生了一些事，我就先离开了。”

“嗯……”在又写了几笔后，秃子抬起头，“发生什么事？能具体说一下吗？”

“我在酒吧里为了朋友和别人打了一架。因为当时实在很生气，就直接离开了。”

“朋友？指的是鲍勃.米勒吗？”

“不，另一个朋友。”

“亚当。亚当……我记不起他姓什么了。”伊万看上去十分不安，两只眼珠不停的东转西转，双手也不自觉的紧握成拳。

“你记得你离开的时间是几点？”

“九点吧……或者更晚一点……”

审讯员默不作声地将他的肢体小动作与供词一并记了下来，“所以之后鲍勃.米勒一直和你的朋友待在一起？”

“是的……我想……”

“那你之后是回家了？”

“没有，因为我心情太糟了，于是就去赌场赌了一夜，第二天才回来的。”

“哪个赌场？”

“……我…我忘记了。”

“嗯……”

审讯大概持续了有一个多小时。

“埃里克森先生，谢谢合作。现在你可以回家了。”

伊万神情有些恍惚的走出审讯室。

“你觉得是他吗？”

“很有可能。他刚刚在审讯室时表现的非常可疑，尤其是在问到地名和时间时都含糊其辞。而且我看了他的记录，里面记载他有过多起斗殴冲突，有一次还将别人从楼上推了下来，让受害者差点终身瘫痪。据死者家属说，这人脾气非常暴躁。我觉得很有可能是跟死者在十字路口产生了冲突而失手杀了死者，因为情况紧急便将尸体草草处理后抛到了路中央的草丛中。”

“我记得他不是没有车吗？”

“我们去调查了一下，当天死者正好去他那修车，现在车都放在他的修车厂。车子虽然出了故障但还是可以开的。他也有驾照，当晚他很可能开着死者的车。”

“那这残忍的手法该怎么解释？”

“他这个人脾气非常暴躁，而且周边的令居和去他那修过车的人都说他性格反复无常。我怀疑他可能是个精神分裂患者，并有严重的暴力倾向。杀人的快感激发了他体内更深层的暴力因子，促使他残忍的破坏了尸体。”

“总之，我会向上级申请搜查令的。”秃头将笔记本收好，意味深长的说道。

“伊万！”在伊万走出警局时，威尔叫住了他。

他原本不想理会，但又不自觉的停下了脚步。

“伊万，你……杀人了吗？”

“……我说我没有，你会信吗？”伊万的眼神中透露出一丝忧伤。

“我相信你是不会做出这种事的，尤其是对朋友。”

伊万哼笑了一声，随后有气无力地说：“谢谢你，队长。你能这么相信我，我还真是感动。”

他原本还期待能听到什么对案情有用的线索，结果仅仅是一句狗屁不是的安慰。

“现在滚吧。”伊万说完扭头要走。

“等等，伊万！！”威尔冲上前挡住伊万的去路。

“还有什么事啊？！我现在很烦！不要来惹我！不然我他妈直接揍爆你！！”

正当伊万想将这烦人的条子推开时，威尔从口袋里掏出一个吉他拨片，“强尼叫我把这个还给你。”

伊万愣住了，他盯着那枚旧的连上面的图案都被磨没了的拨片，一副欲言又止的样子。犹豫片刻，最后他还是伸手将吉他拨片接了下来。

“那个混蛋，整整借了有十几年了吧，终于记得还了啊！”他随意地将拨片塞进口袋里，随后便大步绕过威尔。

“伊万，强尼得癌症了。”

伊万停下了脚步，有些艰难的转过头。

“……然后呢？”

“强尼他希望在他去世前能见见你，跟你和好。”威尔拿出笔记本，在上面飞快地写了一

个地址，撕下来递给伊万。

“伊万，去看看他吧。”

“……”

“哼，矫情的要命！！”伊万扯过那张纸条，将它也一并塞进口袋里，绕开威尔扬长而去。

看着伊万的背影，威尔无力的叹了口气。

在离警局不到五十米的一个路口的拐角处，伊万靠着墙静静地看着那张纸条。

纸条上的地址他再熟悉不过了。他们以前经常在那家医院后面的山坡上进行“作战会议”，当时他还是那个意气风发的团长，而强尼这死小子每次都要和他对着干……

想到这里，伊万的嘴角开始不自觉的的抽动。

在眼眶的泪水落下之前他突然低下头猛地叹了口气，随后将纸条揉成一团，丢进了红绿灯路口的垃圾桶里。


	7. Chapter 7

伊万最近经常会跟亚当谈论一个叫凯蒂的女人。她是个酒吧服务员。亚当见她过一次，长得还有几分姿色，不过不是亚当喜欢的类型。

“哎，亚当！你究竟是怎么追到那些人的啊？！教教我呗！！”伊万慵懒的躺在沙发上，朝着一旁正在看书的亚当嚷嚷道。

“喂喂喂！现在可是周末！别他妈再看那玩意了！”

亚当放下手中的《海外市场销售策略》，回答道：“自然而然吧。”

“自然而然是个什么鬼回答！！”伊万看上去十分不满，“你根本就不愿意教我吧！”

“亚当！亚当大帅哥！你就当可怜可怜我这个长的又丑又没本事的家伙吧！”伊万凑上去，用可怜巴巴的语气说道。

“嗯……首先，我觉得女人一般都比较喜欢爱干净的男人吧……” 

“卧槽！！你这根本就是抓住机会来埋汰我！！揍你啦！”伊万说着便是一个重拳锤到亚当背上。

下手有点重，但亚当却不介意，反倒露出了微笑。 

多亏那女人，他和伊万之前的关系总算是缓和了不少。伊万也会主动来找他了，甚至会主动邀请他到家中。

他目前还是鲍勃的案件的第一嫌疑人，这样正好可以时刻保护他。亚当想。 

他由衷的盼望这样的日子如果能一直持续下去就好了……

不过幸福的日子并没有持续多久。

伊万最后向凯蒂告白了。他花光了自己仅有的一点积蓄，还向亚当借了钱，买了套名牌西服，还预约了本市数一数二的餐厅。 并在那里向凯蒂庄重的表白了。

但凯蒂不仅没接受他，还在餐厅里当着一众人的面狠狠羞辱了他一番。

当天晚上他将家里所有东西全都乱砸了一通，还将前来送饭的亚当臭骂了一顿。

那之后的伊万又回归到那种浑浑噩噩的状态中，他们之间短暂又虚假的和睦转眼间消失的无影无踪，亚当想要安慰他就会被直接轰走。

就算是现在在局子里，面对将他保释出来的“救命恩人”，伊万还是一副“关你吊事”的臭脸。

“我送你回家吧。”

两人在车上还是一路无话。

正当伊万在后悔当时为什么不直接很有个性的让亚当滚蛋时，亚当将他的思绪拉了回来。

“凯蒂对你来说……真的有那么重要吗？”

“……是又怎样？你能作什么？不能就闭嘴！”

“……”

看着眼前的红灯，亚当在心底有了个想法。

“请问，你是凯蒂小姐吧？”

当亚当找到凯蒂时，她正在和一个看上去挺有钱的中年男人调情。

凯蒂人长得挺漂亮的，但浑身散发出一种俗不可耐的气息，身上散发的浓郁香水味令亚当十分反感。

“对呀，我就是！“凯蒂看到衣冠楚楚的亚当马上凑了上来，”帅哥~我们在哪见过面吧？”

轻浮，做作。 

“我是伊万的朋友。”

一听到伊万这个名字，凯蒂刚刚还喜笑颜开的脸立马就沉了下来。

“你是那家伙派过来的？”凯蒂没好气地擦着杯子。 

“不，只是他现在特别消沉。我想，也许只有你才能安慰的了他。”亚当的态度十分诚恳。

凯蒂莫名其妙地盯了亚当一眼，随后用轻蔑的语气说：“安慰他？？我凭什么要安慰他啊？他也不撒泡尿照照！就他那垃圾，谁愿意搭理他？每次点个最便宜的酒就缠着我一晚上，我给面子跟他聊几句他还以为我喜欢上他了，他哪来的自信啊？”

“世界上怎么会有这么没有自知之明的傻逼？”凯蒂一口气把对伊万的牢骚全部倾泻了出来。她根本没注意到在发牢骚的期间，面前的男人露出了阴冷的眼神。

亚当调整一下语气，说道：“那我给你多少钱你才会答应跟他约会？” 

凯蒂先是一怔，随后哼笑了一声，“你这家伙，脑子有毛病吧？” 

“一次约会需要多少钱？” 亚当又重复了一遍刚才的问题，他的表情严肃的吓人。 

凯蒂像看神经病一样看了亚当一眼，随口来了个五千。

亚当只思考了半秒就做出了回应。 

“五千太贵了，五百行吗？”他认真地盯着凯蒂的双眼。 

凯蒂被他盯得有些毛骨悚然，“行吧，五百就五百。”她可没把这事当真，之所以这么快就答应也只是想尽快打发走眼前这个令她感到不适的家伙。 

“你有银行账户吗？有没有开通网上转账？我现在就转给你。”亚当拿出手机，静静地凝视着凯蒂。

眼前这男人的举动将凯蒂彻底整懵逼了，半晌她才挤出一句话来。 

“你，你们，不会是有什么阴谋吧？” 

“不，你只要假装是他恋人和他约会就行了。”

“假装他恋人？” 她突然想到了什么。“喂！你这家伙把我当成什么了？我可不卖身！”

“你不需要和他发生关系，只要假装他恋人就可以了，我会给你钱的。” 

“唔……”

虽然说用假装那个死酒鬼的恋人的方式挣钱和傍大款本质上也没什么区别，但她觉得这件事怎么想都十分怪异。

“只要我和他约会，你就给我钱？” 

“是的。”

“你和他……究竟是什么关系？”

“他曾救过我的命，所以我也想报答他，仅此而已。” 

“呃……” 

随便约会一次都能挣五百，如果这是真的的话，那这件事对于凯蒂来说简直就是个天大的美差。但就是因为这事太过梦幻，反倒让凯蒂觉得十分可疑。

“如果……你不给我钱怎么办？” 

“那你可以立即停止和伊万的约会。如果你信不过，那你现在把银行账户给我，我给你打第一笔钱。”

凯蒂将信将疑地把银行账户报了出来。

不一会，她的手机响了。

她拿出手机一看，是银行发送的自动消息，上面显示着三位数的金额已到账。

“我先给你划一半，明天你去和伊万约会，完事之后我会将另一半划给你的。”亚当继续用一种捉摸不透的眼神盯着她。

“好……我知道了……”

“谢谢。”亚当向凯蒂礼貌的点了点头便转头离去，剩下凯蒂一人愣在吧台里。

这男人一定是个神经病。她想。

她又检查了一遍账户。

原本只剩几百的账户里立马多出了个零头。

他开始不受控制的傻笑起来。 

管他的呢！

说不定，这就是上帝送给她的礼物。


	8. Chapter 8

就在亚当找完凯蒂的第二天凯蒂就履行了诺言，她跟伊万扯了些“我经过慎重考虑又回心转意啦”之类的屁话。她原以为事情总不会那么顺利，没想这男人竟毫不犹豫就相信了她，她在松了一口气之余又在心底暗自贬低了这个愚蠢的家伙。

总而言之两人算是开始了“交往”。

亚当也信守承诺给她按时打钱。

作为凯蒂的“金主”，也因为想要更加了解伊万，亚当时不时会去找凯蒂了解情况。

与她接触多了后，亚当有些意外地发现，凯蒂并不算是个坏女人。虽然她很势力，但也并不是那种为了钱会不择手段的人，和伊万在一起时还会偶尔照顾他，时不时有意地提醒他纠正一些坏毛病。

也正是因为凯蒂，伊万开始有了些许变化。

他开始有意克制自己的脾气，开始注意卫生，还打算为了凯蒂戒掉赌博的习惯，脸上的笑容也比和亚当在一起时多得多。

亚当越是感到欣慰，也越是沮丧。 

凯蒂只和伊万相处了两个月，她看似毫不费力就能做到事，自己却花了好多年都无法实现，就连最基本的让伊万快乐都做不到，自己还真是个废物啊！不过，如果伊万那么喜欢这女人的话，那他无论花多少钱都要将凯蒂留在伊万身边。 

这大概是亚当目前唯一能做的事。

今天天气真是糟糕的吓人，黑压压的乌云覆盖了整座城市。都已经一整天了，但雨就是下不下来。

闷热的天气本来就让人很容易烦躁，偏偏办公室的空调又在今天坏了，导致整个办公环境都充斥着一种难以名状的压抑。

亚当看着窗外阴沉的天气，隐隐觉得有事要发生。

“经理！那家伙又来找你了！”秘书琳达一边拿着一打资料扇风一边一脸不耐烦的说道。

亚当感到有些意外。自从伊万和凯蒂交往后，他已经很长时间都没有在亚当工作时来找他了。

他看了看邮箱里成堆的未读信件，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。

“琳达，你能让他等等吗？我先回复完这个公司再说。”

琳达不耐烦的翻了个白眼，看得出她很想骂脏话，但在经理面前她最终还是忍住了，回了声“好”后便没好气的走出了办公室。

亚当继续将注意力集中在邮件上。他飞快的打着字，心里却不知怎么的越来越乱，嘴里也泛出淡淡的铁锈味。

我究竟是怎么了……

“亚当！！”

一声怒吼打断了他的杂乱的思绪。

“亚当！你个杂种快给我出来！”紧接着便是一声金属撞击的巨响。

亚当反射性的从座位上跳起来。当他冲出办公室的时候正好到伊万被两个保安压在办公区门口的储物柜上。

“放开他！”

“可是经理，这家伙硬闯办公室不说，还动手打人！”

琳达指着伊万的鼻子就是一通控诉，“保安！把他赶出去！”

“等等！”亚当冲上前制止了保安们的动作，“放开他。”

“可……”琳达本来还想说什么，却被亚当突然转过来的脸给吓到了。

亚当的目光冰冷的可怕，甚至让她产生了要被眼前这个一向都和善的人杀掉的错觉。

“让我跟他谈谈吧。”

重获自由的伊万恶狠狠的盯了那俩保安一眼，随后拽住亚当的手臂将他揪到了楼道。

“伊万，你……”

“很开心是吧？！”

“啊？”

“你很开心是吧！！！？？？？” 

“伊万，我不懂……” 

看着亚当一脸无辜的样子，伊万只感到更火大，他一把揪住亚当的衣领，吼道：“少给我装蒜了！！”

“你tm拿着钱一直让凯蒂演戏骗老子吧！！看着我像个傻逼一样被骗得团团转很好玩是吧？？！！！”

亚当的神情变得错愕起来。

“有钱真好啊！！什么都买的到！！可以随意拿着穷人的自尊践踏！！我这幅样子很可笑吧？！很可笑吧？？！！！！” 

“你开心了吗？？？！！！你现在满意了吗？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！”

“伊万，我不是……”

还没等亚当说完，他的脸就挨了一记重拳。亚当一个踉跄摔到了地上。

他感到有温热的液体从鼻子里流了出来。

伊万不依不饶的骑在他身上，摁着他的头又是一阵猛揍，一边揍还一边骂。

“狗娘养的杂种！！”

拳头像雨点一样落在亚当身上，除了肉体上的疼痛外他还感觉到有些东西正在心里一点点碎裂。 

直到伊万被几个保安合力从他身上拽开，亚当还是木讷的躺在地上。

一切都搞砸了。

一切都搞砸了！ 

我该怎么做？我到底该怎么做？

他难过的几乎要哭出来。

“经理！经理你没事吧！”琳达将亚当扶起来，一脸担心的问道。

“……我没事。”

在琳达想要再说点什么的时候，他先一步打断了她，“琳达，能给我找条干净的毛巾吗？”

“啊……好的。”

“谢谢。”说罢亚当便自顾自的从地上站了起来，并在

众目睽睽之下回到了办公室。

过了一会，琳达给他送来了毛巾。

“经理，你真的没事吗？”

“没事，别担心。”亚当接过毛巾，朝她努力挤出一个苦涩的微笑，“琳达，你能让我一个人静静吗？”

琳达虽然有着一肚子的问题和担忧，但她最后还是老老实实出去了。

屋子里安静的只剩下亚当沉重的呼吸声。他捂着脸，耳边只能听到自己沉重的呼吸声。

他的大脑嗡嗡作响，一股深深的绝望感像洪水般朝他袭来，令他几近溺亡。

我到底该怎么做？

突然，窗外传来一声巨大的雷声，雷声过后便是雨点打到窗台那愈演愈烈的噼啪声。

亚当将自己独自锁在办公室直到十一点。他思考了很久，最终还是决定去见伊万。

他独自一人走在去伊万家的路上。大雨已经停了，空无一人的街上满是积水，他能清楚的听到走路时脚底传来的啪嗒声，像是在将什么东西碾碎一样的声音。

大约半小时后，他来到了目的地。

他面对着门深吸一口气，随后便敲了敲门。里面并没有回应。他又再次敲了敲门，门里还是没动静。

他尝试着扭了下门把。

门竟然没有锁。 

亚当感到不安起来。

他扭开门走了进去。屋里黑漆漆一片。

“伊万！”他尝试的叫了声伊万的名字，仍然没有得到任何回应。

他又往里走了两步，脚底传来了和刚刚在室外走时一样的啪嗒声。

“伊万！你在吗？”

或许是去赌场了吧。亚当一边安慰着自己一边摸到了灯的开关。

在打开灯的那一刹那，亚当感觉浑身的血在一瞬间凝结了。屋子里一片狼藉。墙上地上都有着斑斑血迹，而他正站在一滩已经开始发黑的血泊中。 

“不……” 

下一秒，亚当开始疯狂地在屋里翻找。

“伊万！伊万！伊万！！” 他撕心裂肺的喊叫着，眼前的世界一片血红。

他要失去他了！

就像母亲一样，就像安东尼一样！！

他要失去伊万了！！！

那一刻他的情绪彻底崩溃，开始失声咆哮。

“不要，伊万……不要……”他绝望的几乎窒息。 

最后他在地下室尽头的大工具箱里发现了被扔进去的伊万。伊万蜷在那里一动不动，浑身上下都是血。亚当慌张地将伊万抱出来，发现他的腹部插了把蝴蝶刀，右臂被子弹打穿了，鲜血将卡其色的T恤染成了可怖的黑红色。

“伊万！！”

他赶忙脱下外套，将伊万那血流不止的右臂紧紧包住，随后便抱着奄奄一息的伊万冲到了修车库，万幸的是鲍勃的车还在那。他二话不说开着车横冲直撞地冲向了最近的医院，途中还闯了红灯。

“伊万，不要死！”如果他没有犹豫那么久，如果他能早点到的话！

求求你，求求你，不要死。

我的天使。


	9. Chapter 9

也许是上帝听到了亚当的请求，伊万最终捡回了一条命。但他的右手因为肌腱断裂导致从今以后都无法举起重物了，很可能连一升水都提不起来。也就是说，他的右手基本等同于废掉了。

当伊万得知了这个消息后，立马挣扎着从病床上跳起来。

“我操你妈！！你他妈少给我胡说八道了！！！什么都提不起来我之后还怎么修车？？！！” 

“那些混蛋！！！我要杀了他们！！！我要杀了他们！！！” 

他挣开护士们的束缚，跑到医院走廊里疯狂摔东西，差点把他的主治医生也给揍了。最后院方迫不得已只能给他打了镇定剂。

接到电话的亚当匆匆赶了过来。

“如果埃里克森先生再出现攻击行为，请及时按响床边的警铃。”

“好的，麻烦你了。”亚当朝着那位老护士礼貌的点了点头，随后便推开了面前病房的房门。

虽然是白天，但由于窗帘被紧紧拉上，导致屋内十分昏暗。伊万背对着他坐在病床上，他的背影看起来是如此颓唐，仔细观察还能发现他的肩膀在微微颤抖。

亚当的心中不禁一阵绞痛。

“伊万……你好点了吗？”

床上的人并没有给予任何回应，过了好一会才挤出一句话。

“出去。”他的声音带着一丝哭腔。

简简单单的两个字竟令亚当不知所措，他楞在原地，一时间不知如何将话接下去。

半晌，他又开口说道:“……我能，为你做点什么吗？”

“出去。”

“伊万，我……”

“都说了给滚我出去！”亚当被这突如其来的怒吼吓到了。

“如果不是因为你！如果不是因为那晚你惹上了那几个混蛋！我怎么可能会变成这样！”

“为什么啊？！为什么什么坏事都摊上我？难道我的生活还不够狗屎吗？！上帝啊！你这狗屎混蛋到底要怎样才能放过我啊？！”

伊万的声音颤抖的越来越厉害，最终他说不下去了，坐在床头抽泣起来。他看上去是那么的无助。

亚当多想走上前从背后抱住伊万，但他却始终无法朝伊万迈开一步。

他没资格这样做。

这一切，都是他的错。

都是他的错！

都是他的错！！！ 

因为他伊万才会这么痛苦。 

他没能保护好自己的天使，不仅如此，还差点害死了他。

想到这，亚当默默地退出了病房。

他紧贴在冰冷的房门上，呼吸逐渐变得急促起来。 

够了！够了！！这一切都够了！！！ 他不能再这样坐以待毙了！他要将伤害伊万的人铲除！他要将意图伤害伊万的人铲除！他要将所有对伊万可能造成危害的人通通铲除！！！

亚当在医院走廊来回走动了好一会，突然意识到他怪异的行为引起了周围人的注意。他迅速调整呼吸冷静下来，随后便匆忙离开了医院。

他已经不再迷茫。

“哈？你问为什么？”凯蒂看着眼前这个古怪的家伙，有些不耐烦地擦着杯子，“因为我已经厌倦了啊！再说我本来就不喜欢他，分开也是迟早的。但没想到他这么死缠烂打的，弄得我很火大，我不就将真相揭穿了呗。”她若无其事地将杯子放在身后的架子里。

“我给你的钱不够多吗？”

“嗯，是不少。”凯蒂重新拿起一个杯子，“但我是真的不想干了，你根本就不知道他脾气有多烂，跟他在一起我真是受够了！”

“抱歉，我是真的干不下去了，请你还是另请高明吧！”

“好的，我明白了。”当她再次转过身放杯子时，亚当的眼神已经不带任何一丁点温度了，“凯蒂小姐，跟您合作我感到很愉快。”

伊万的脾气变得一天比差。他时不时会无缘无故的对照顾他的亚当发火，摔东西，有时甚至会直接把饭菜泼在亚当脸上。他越来越过火的行为连一旁的老护士都看不下去了。 

“汤姆森先生，虽然我不知道这人跟你是什么关系，但你一直无限度的忍让这种人，只会让他越来越得寸进尺的。”

“没事的，我自有分寸。”

由于多次提醒都没什么效果，那位老护之后也就不再理会亚当和伊万间的事了。经过了这一遭，这位彬彬有礼的年轻人在她心目中的评价发生了微妙的改变。

亚当并不是真的不在乎，说实话，伊万的态度令他有些难过，只是他现在没闲工夫去处理他们之间的关系，他正全心全意的准备另一件事。距离伊万的出院日期已经快了，他得加快点速度才行。

终于，伊万的出院日到了。

这天亚当起了个大早，在最后一次确认一切都万无一失后便开车前往医院。

他来到前台为伊万办理了出院手续，将住院费付清。随后便去大厅找伊万。

伊万吊儿郎当的坐在医院的长椅上，他的右手已经不需要吊着了，但手臂上还缠着一层绷带。看到亚当，他的脸还是一如既往的臭。亚当想扶伊万起来，但却被伊万粗鲁的甩开，接着他便像大爷一样头也不回的朝医院门口走去。

亚当没说什么，只是选择默默跟上了伊万。他似乎并没有被影响到心情，相反的，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂了起来。

坐上副驾驶后伊万便开始自顾自玩起手机，丝毫没有理会他的“大恩人”。

今天亚当的心情好的有些异常，一路上他都面带微笑，时不时还会哼上两句。

亚当的好心情非但没影响到伊万，反倒令伊万觉得越来越烦躁。在憋了十几分钟后他终于忍不住了。伊万抬起头正准备开骂，但眼前陌生的风景令他瞬间察觉到了不对。

“这是哪？你他妈要开到哪去？”

“去我家。”

“有病吧？我什么时候说过要去你家？”

“去我家吧，我给你准备了礼物。”

“谁要你的狗屁礼物！我要回家！！”

“伊万，我为这个礼物准备了很久……” 

“我操你妈的你听不懂人话吗？？？！！！！跟你说了我要回家！！！”

亚当的脸色稍微阴沉了一点，他不再出声，默默地继续朝自己家的方向开。 

“妈的！！你他妈找打吗？？！！停车！！！” 

“我说停车！！”见亚当丝毫没有停下的打算，伊万干脆夺过方向盘开始胡乱摁起喇叭。他的危险行为成功的迫使亚当停了车。 

“操你妈的！跟你待在一起我就来气！”伊万一边口吐芬芳一边准备下车。

就在他的左手触到门把手时，身后突然传来一阵酥麻。伊万先是感到意识一阵模糊，随后整个人便像泄了气的皮球一样栽了下去。

亚当将伊万抱住。他像哄小孩一样轻轻抚摸着伊万的背，手里的电击器还冒着火花。

“伊万，我的天使，你总是这样让我担心。”他将昏厥在怀中的伊万搂紧，轻轻吻上了伊万的额头。

“不过现在没事了，”他的眼神逐渐变得病态而又露骨，“现在没事了。” 

“你只能待在我的身边。而我……” 

“将会永远保护你。”

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写了这么久总算写到主菜了，老A裂开

“唔……呃……”

一阵刺骨的寒意袭来，把伊万给冷醒了。

他发觉自己正躺在一张床上。四周一片昏暗，致使他看不清周围的环境。一阵剧烈的头痛袭来，他忍不住骂了句脏话。

他努力克服着头痛回忆自己究竟是怎么来到这的。

他依稀记得自己在车上跟亚当吵了一架，命令亚当把车停下来。然后……然后他好像准备开门？

接下来……接下来究竟发生了什么？

无论伊万再怎么回忆都也想不起任何事，反倒是令他的头疼加剧了。

妈的！

伊万索性放弃思考，准备坐起来再说，但四肢不知为何完全使不上劲。两次失败的尝试后他决定多休息一会再说。

过了大概一刻钟，他感觉四肢的力量恢复的差不多了，但头还是疼的厉害。

他缓缓地支起身来。借助头顶吊灯的昏暗灯光总算是让他勉强看清了西周的景象。

从房间的布局上看这里大概是间卧室，但那灰色的水泥墙让伊万觉得这里更像是拘留所。四周一扇窗都没有，空气中弥漫着潮湿的气味，再加上剧烈的头痛，这一切真是他妈棒呆了。

亚当那王八蛋究竟在搞屁啊！！

正当伊万准备开骂时，正对着他的门被打开了。

真是说曹操曹操到，亚当正好拿着一床被褥走了进来。

“啊，你醒啦！”亚当的脸上挂着诡异的笑容，“我以为你很快就会醒，没想到你竟然睡了那么久，我怕你着凉就……”

“这是哪？”伊万并不想听这个娘娘腔废话，直截了当的打断了他。

“我家地下室。” 

伊万的脸色变得比刚才还难看，下一瞬间他直接对着亚当破口大骂。

“你他妈到底要干什么啊！不是说了我要回家吗？！王八蛋，听不懂人话吗？！” 伊万从床上一跃而起，准备给面前这副令他烦躁的脸孔一拳，但还没等到他挨到亚当，整个人就因双脚脱力而扑到了地上。

“伊万！”

亚当扔下被褥赶忙冲到伊万身边，准备扶他起来。

“妈的！别碰我！！”伊万将上来扶他的亚当狠狠推开，凭着自己的力量勉强支撑着爬起来，“你他妈到底对我做了什么？！” 

“我只是给你打了点舒缓神经的药，放心，对身体无害的。”

话音刚落，亚当的脸就结结实实地挨了一拳，但这一拳实在是有些不痛不痒。这让亚当突然有些内疚。

“你他妈给我打药？！我操你妈的你有经过我的允许吗？？！！”最近经历的破事再加上剧烈的头痛，伊万彻底爆发了，他指着亚当的鼻子破口大骂，一股脑地将负面情绪全部倾泻在亚当的身上，而亚当则是站在原地默不作声的听着。

一切似乎一如往常，但不一样的是亚当的目光一直在伊万身上游走，从头到脚反复打量，眼神露骨的仿佛要将伊万整个人看透一样。

“喂！你他妈在看哪里？！”注意到亚当的心不在焉，伊万更加火大。他死命揪住亚当的衣领强迫亚当看着他。

“婊子养的臭基佬！！你有听我说话吗？！！”

亚当静静地看着脸涨得通红的伊万，半晌，他说了句抱歉。

伊万被这句话弄得愈发烦躁，这回连骂娘的心情都没有了。他将亚当推开，恶狠狠地瞪了那张令人反胃的脸一眼，随后绕开亚当打算出去。

亚当先伊万一步堵在了门口。

“你要去哪？”

“让开啊！！”

“你要去哪？”

“你这娘炮是没长脑子吗？我要回家！！”

“……”

“为什么不肯去看看我为你准备的礼物？”

“没兴趣！！”伊万想将亚当推开，却发现怎么推也推不动，“滚开啊！混蛋！！”

“没兴趣的原因是什么？是因为我送的吗？”

“因为看到你我就烦的要命！就这么简单！！现在识趣点给我让开！不然小心我揍扁你！”

话音刚落，亚当突然一把抓住了伊万正在推搡自己的手。

“靠！！好疼！！”伊万从来都不知道亚当有这么大的力气，他感觉自己的骨头都要被捏碎了，“妈的！给我放手！！”

伊万还在试图挣脱时，突然整个人被猛地拉到亚当怀中。他抬起头正准备开骂，但在对上了那双淡绿色的双眼后他怔住了。

那是令人后脊发凉的眼神。伊万从没想过那张娘炮的脸能给自己如此大的压迫感。

“伊万，这是我特地为你准备的。他对你来说也意义非凡，不然我是不会这样强迫你的，”亚当的表情让伊万联想到了最近看过的一部cult片里的邪神，“这个礼物你非看不可。”

“现在让我们一起去看吧。”

亚当边说着，攒着伊万的手也越来越用力。

伊万被眼前这个陌生的亚当整蒙了，一时间他竟不知道该如何回应。

他隐约能听到自己的骨头在嘎吱作响。

在亚当强大的压迫感下，伊万下意识地点了点头。

亚当笑了。那个笑容令伊万感到浑身不自在。

“我保证你会喜欢的。”

伊万与亚当一前一后，走在地下室的走廊上。

亚当家里竟然有一个这么大的地下室，伊万甚至怀疑这地下室比上层的屋子面积还大。

建这么大的地下室到底是为了什么？ 

伊万开始不安起来。身后的亚当仿佛成了恐惧的化身，压得他有些喘不过气。他想要转身走人，但他知道背后那双淡绿色的眼睛正直勾勾的盯着他，这时刻提醒着他这么做后果很严重。

地下室的尽头是一道看上去就很结实的钢门。

“进去吧，伊万。”

伊万有些忐忑，他总觉得里面有什么可怕的东西在等着他。他不想进去，但现在也没什么别的办法，只能先听亚当的话。

刚走进房间，亚当便“砰”的一声关上了门。屋里立刻变得伸手不见五指。

四周一片漆黑，身后也没了动静，这让伊万内心愈发恐慌。

“亚，亚当！你还在吗？”伊万隐约闻到一股腥味。

“等等，我在找灯。”

随着一声清脆的声响，屋里亮堂了起来。但呈现在伊万眼前却的是比黑暗还要可怕的景象。

这个不大的房间里充斥着各种刑具，利器，还有性虐道具，墙上还残留着斑驳的黑色污点，活脱脱就是个刑场。他面前坐着两男一女，他们都浑身赤裸地被绑在椅子上着一动不动，身体也受到了各种程度的损伤。

从左开始数的第一个瘦子的脖子被钢线勒住，强迫维持着头部上仰的姿势，原本偏黄的头发被血染黑黏成了一块，脸上也全是血，尤其是眼睛周围，大量黑色的血污将他的眼皮黏在一起，凝结在脸上的黑块像是两道血泪一样，让人触目惊心。

第二个胖男人的嘴角被划开了个大口子，裂痕一直延伸到耳部，口子上缝着密密麻麻的线，他的肚子上也有一条被缝上的狰狞的伤疤，缝合处的边界还泛着红，应该是是刚缝合不久。远远看去活脱脱像个缝补过头的臃肿的科学怪人。

而第三个被剁掉双手的人，她是，她是……

“凯蒂！！”伊万惊叫着，仓皇地跑了过去。他抓住凯蒂的肩猛烈摇晃。

“凯蒂！！醒醒！！快醒醒！！”

“凯蒂！！！”

“不用担心，他们都没死，”身后传来了亚当一如既往的平静声音，“我只是让他们多睡了一会。”

伊万缓缓回过头，一脸不可思议地看着站在他身后平静的亚当，背上的冷汗止不住地往下流。

“这……究竟是怎么一回事？”

“亚当！这究竟是怎么回事！！”

“这就是我送给你的礼物啊，”亚当平缓的声音听上去却是如此令人毛骨悚然，“他们现在任你处置。”

“为了怕你应激障碍忘了这些人是谁，我先来提醒你一下。”亚当指向瘦子，“前面那俩就是之前袭击你的团伙。中间那个胖一点的男人我问过了，他就是让你残废的罪魁祸首。”

“其实原本这里应该坐着四个人。指使他们的人，就是上次和你在酒吧打架的家伙我也抓过来了，那个很嚣张的秃子，有印象吗？不过，我在割掉他舌头的时候一不小心把他弄死了。”

“不能让你亲手处置他，我真是很抱歉。”亚当的语气轻松的仿佛就像在和朋友闲聊一样。

“凯蒂自然不用说了。她狠狠伤害了你，而且还毫无悔意，我想你应该也挺恨她的，所以就把她一并抓来了。”

“你住院的时候不是天天吵着要将他们杀了吗？现在你可以实现这个想法了。是将他们折磨致死还是一击毙命都可以，如你所愿。”

伊万瞪大眼睛愣愣的听着这些可怕的话语，过了好一会他终于回过神，冲到亚当跟前一把揪住亚当的衣领。

“你疯了吗？”伊万将亚当顶到门上，用尽浑身的力气嘶吼道，“为什么要做这种事？！你他妈疯了吗？！”

“我说了，这一切都是为了你……”

“为你妈呀！！”抓着亚当衣领的双手颤抖起来。伊万隐约觉得自己正走上一条绝路。

他开始疯狂推搡起眼前这个陌生又熟悉的人。

“你这疯子！！让开！！让我出去！！”

“伊万，你不杀了他们吗？”

“闭嘴！！让开！！让开啊！！”

“你不是恨他们吗？” 

“你他妈给我闭嘴！！”

朝亚当挥去的拳头被轻而易举的接住了。亚当紧紧攒着伊万的拳头，眼神变得愈发冰冷。

“如果我现在放你出去，你会做什么？”

“做什么？！这他妈关你屁事！放手！”

伊万看上去要疯了，他拼命地想将拳头收回来，另一只手也在胡乱扒拉着亚当，将亚当的领带弄得一团糟。

“伊万，我必须知道才能放你出去。”目前为止亚当的语气还是充满着耐心。

“我他妈会离开这里！离你这个疯子远远的！”伊万已经彻底陷入疯狂，他歇斯底里的将埋藏在脑海里的想法一股脑说了出来，“我他妈要报警！！让你这个混蛋去死！！！”

下一瞬间，他的脖子被一双强而有力的手给掐住了。

亚当将伊万死死压到了墙上。他终于失去了所有耐心，将这么多年来一直苦苦维持的伪装全部撕破。

“我到底该怎么做！我到底该怎么做啊！！”亚当咆哮起来，原本俊朗的脸在这一刻狰狞的吓人。

“是你说让我寻找自身的价值的！！是你让我寻找活着的意义的！！我的意义就是你啊！！我所做的一切也都是为了你啊！！”

“大部分人都把你当垃圾来看待，那女人甚至根本没将你放在眼里！而我，我一直将你视为我最重要的人，保护你，照顾你，尽一切可能的满足你。为了就是想让你开心，想让你对我笑。”

“但你为什么，为什么会对着那个才认识两个月的女人露出笑容？！去关心那个将你比作蝼蚁的女人？！而这些我却一点都得不到？？！！”

“这么多年来，我为你付出了那么多，将自己的一切奉献给你……但为什么最后你却想让我死？？！！连差点杀了你的家伙你都能放过，但你却偏偏想让我死？！！”

“我到底做错了什么？告诉我啊，啊？告诉我啊！！！” 

亚当瞪大的双眼中布满了血丝，他看上去既脆弱又可怕。

“你知不知道，我究竟杀了多少人才让你能健康的活到现在？”

这话令伊万浑身的血液都凝结了。他惊恐地看着眼前这个陌生的怪物，费了好大劲才勉强挤出一句话来。

“你……你他妈疯了……”

亚当意识到自己的行为过激，突然就平静了下来。

“抱歉，我不该对你吼的。最近睡眠质量有点差，所以脾气不太好。伊万，你不要生气。” 

“你刚刚说要报警，应该只是开玩笑吧？”与刚刚截然不同的温和的语气让气氛变得更加诡异。

“啊…………啊啊！是的是的，我是在开玩笑。”伊万赶紧附和道。

“亚当，你能放开我吗？”他努力克制着自己的语气，“你这么掐着我有点难受。”

“对不起。”

亚当体贴地放开了手。他又恢复成了平时那个文质彬彬的社会精英，与刚才疯狂的恶魔简直判若两人。 

解脱束缚的伊万往后稍微退了两步，突然使出浑身的劲朝亚当撞过去。亚当显然没料到这一出，被撞的一个踉跄摔在了地上。

趁这个机会，伊万赶忙上去开门。但令他万万没想到的是门把竟然重的出奇，他的右手本来就使不上劲，将门把扳下来就更是天方夜谭了。 

“妈的！”

伊万还来不及做更多尝试便被人从后面抱住，随后身体又是一阵酥麻，意识也顺带着断了片。

不知道又昏迷了多久，伊万最后被女人的哭声吵醒了。起初他还有点懵，但映入眼帘的那个熟悉的背影令他的大脑瞬间清醒。他激动的想要冲上前打那家伙一个措手不及，但却发现自己完全动弹不得，这才发现他也被绑在了椅子上。

听到身后动静的亚当回过头，脸上带着他的招牌微笑，“醒了吗？伊万？”

“唔……呜……”看到亚当朝自己的方向走来，伊万整个人神经都紧绷了起来。

“你醒的正是时候。”

“我本来还在想，如果你再不醒来的话我就先把他们处理掉了。“亚当笑的更加灿烂了，”但现在正好，我们可以一起见证。”

伊万的身体不自觉地颤抖起来。光是用听的伊万就已经能想象亚当背后是什么景象了。

虽然他已经早有准备，但当亚当真的把身体移开时，眼前的惨状还是令伊万恐惧的手脚冰凉。

瘦子的耳朵和鼻子都也割了下来，被血污覆盖的脸已经完全分辨不出原来的长相，看上去活像个烂土豆。胖子的肚子上的伤口被剪开，鲜血混杂着脂肪从伤口处流了出来。

而凯蒂，她算是三人中伤的最轻的一位了，除了左脸上多了一条刀疤外并没有增加其他伤害。她正垂着头伤心的哭泣着。

亚当默默欣赏了一会他的杰作，随后将头扭向伊万。

“我该先从谁下手？”他手里的剔骨刀被擦的铮亮，“伊万，你来决定吧。”

“…………”

“伊万？”

“………………”

见伊万没反应，亚当无奈的叹了口气。

“你还真是善良呢，不愧是我的天使，”亚当的眼中迅速闪过一丝温柔，接着立马又变回了刚才的可怕模样，“不想选的话，我就从第一个人开始吧。”

“等等！”伊万喊了出来，“亚当，住手！放过他们！！”

像是在回应伊万的请求，亚当真的停了下来。他默默地看着伊万，眼神中闪烁着复杂的情绪，应该是在思考什么。

半晌，他开口了。

“你叫我放过他们……这就是你的选择吗？” 

“……是。”伊万挺直身子为自己壮了壮胆，鼓起勇气继续说了下去，“亚当，放过他们！不要再杀人了！”

他还天真的以为亚当还是从前那个听话的娘们。但亚当只是短暂思索后便拒绝了。 

“抱歉，我做不到。”他的语气充满了歉意，“要不是为了送给你，我也不会留着他们的命。你知道我是做了多大的努力才让他们活到现在的吗？”

“亚当……”

“他们对你做出了不可饶恕的事，必须为此负责！”

“你在胡说八道什么！！快给我住手！！”

“抱歉，为了保护你我必须这么做。”

“住手！狗日的！！给我他妈住手啊！”

亚当不再理会伊万，而是径直走向瘦子。

“伊万，看好了。” 

瘦子哀嚎起来。他的舌头也被割掉了，根本说不出一句完整的话，只能呜呜哇哇的乱叫。

亚当毫不迟疑用大拇指摁进了瘦子的眼皮。黑红的污血从眼皮底下渗出来，残酷的场面令伊万胃里一阵翻滚。

“伊万，好好看着。”

亚当顺着瘦子后仰的动作，用剔骨刀熟练地切开了他的喉咙。他的手法十分轻巧，气管并没有被破坏。瘦子的身体剧烈挣扎起来，暴露在空气下的气管也随着他的动作大幅度的蠕动着。

“住……手……”伊万的手脚止不住的颤抖。

亚当将刀轻轻地抵在瘦子不停抖动的喉咙上，面无表情的看着他的一举一动，活像个正在观查濒死实验体的科学家。过了一会他似乎感到厌倦了，剔骨刀也开始渗进脆弱的气管。

当刀深深嵌到喉管深处时，瘦子发出了一声如同气球漏风般的声音。他痛苦的挣扎了好一会，将嘴里的血咳的到处都是，最后彻底不动了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”身旁的凯蒂失控的尖叫起来。

“闭嘴！”

亚当不知从哪掏出手枪，直接朝凯蒂的大腿开了一枪。

“再叫的话下一枪可就不会这么偏了。”

凯蒂痛的发狂，眼泪止不住的掉，但因为怕亚当开第二枪，所以还是竭力地控制住了大叫的冲动。

杀完瘦子后，亚当走到房间角落的桌子旁，从上面整齐叠放的毛巾中抽出一块，将手上的血迹一丝不苟的擦掉，又将剔骨刀也擦的干干净净，看上去竟有几分优雅。

在反复确认刀子上已经完全没污渍后，亚当朝胖子走了过去。

“救命啊，救命！！”胖子哭的凄惨无比，眼泪将脸上的血迹全部冲了下来。

“求求你！放过我吧！求求你！我还有一个儿子！他才刚上初中！我的孩子不能失去我啊！”

“你儿子是无辜的，我不会对他下手。但，你让我差点失去伊万，还害得他落下终身残疾。这让我如何放过你？”

“对不起！呜呜……对不起！对不起！！是，是那家伙让我这么做的！他威胁了我的家人！我也是迫不得已啊……呜呜呜……对不起！！”

看着眼前的人真诚忏悔的样子，亚当深深叹了口气。但下一秒他便狠狠地刺进了那臃肿的肚腩。

胖子痛苦地嘶叫着，嘴部两侧缝好的线也崩开了。扭曲的脸部表情加上裂开的嘴让他看着像个某低成本cult片里的特效演员。

亚当死死握着刀柄，将刀在胖子的伤口里来回搅动，嘴边一边喃喃道：“对不起，对不起，这句话从我出生以来已经说了无数次。”

“但没有一次它奏效了，事态根本不会因为我的道歉而有丝毫转机。不，大部分时间反倒会变得更糟。”

“我相信，你也认同我的观点吧？”

亚当猛地抽出刀，开始疯狂地朝胖子的腹部猛刺。

身后的伊万被这残忍的景象吓得连住手都喊不出来了，只能张着嘴倒吸凉气。

大概刺了十几刀后亚当停了下来。他小喘着气看向自己的杰作，那块肚子基本上已经被捅穿了，大量的血液从大大小小的伤口中流出，沿着椅子边缘滴到地上。胖子大张着嘴，瞪大的眼睛有点向外凸。他的身体痉挛着，还在垂死挣扎，仿佛还在妄想着回家去给孩子做一顿微波炉晚餐。

“生命力还挺顽强，看来你的孩子对你真的很重要。”亚当毫无感情的感叹一句后，将手伸进肚子上那条最大的裂口里。

胖子突然回光返照的疯狂挣扎起来，只是这一切在亚当压倒性的力量下显得是如此鸡肋。

亚当最终将胖子的肠子抽了出来，挥刀割断了它，随后便若无其事地扔到了伊万面前。

“解气吗？伊万？”

“唔……唔……呜呕！！！”那段血淋淋肠子终于让伊万吐了出来。

胖子还在痉挛着，他过分顽强的生命力连亚当都感到叹为观止。亚当终于失去了耐心，直接给胖子的头上来了一枪。

这回胖子终于死透了。

在又完成一次任务后，亚当再次将手上和刀上的血迹清理干净，接着便将目光集中在了最后一个目标——凯蒂的身上。

凯蒂知道这回轮到她了，终于忍不住大叫了起来。

“不要！！不要过来！！你这变态！！人渣！！”

“伊万！！救救我！！救救我！！”

她朝被吓傻的伊万发出绝望的呼救，希望能唤醒伊万的神志。

“伊万！！！救命啊！！！”

凯蒂……我得帮她！

“亚当！！住手吧！！”伊万的神志被拉了回来，“凯蒂她没伤及我的性命啊！！”

“放过她！亚当！放过凯蒂！” 

“伊万！救命啊！伊万！！”

凯蒂凄惨的样子让伊万十分痛心，他知道自己是凯蒂最后的希望，无论说什么都想救下她的命。

有一瞬间他甚至幻想自己突然有如神助，挣开束缚直接冲上去将亚当打晕，救下凯蒂。

就像好莱坞八十年代经典电影里演的一样，邪恶势力被打倒，英雄最终抱得美人归。

然而他现在所能做的只有歇斯底里的朝亚当大吼。这可一点都不浪漫。

亚当停下了脚步。

“你就，这么想救她吗？” 

“即便这个女人之前那样对你，那样贬低你，伤害你，即便她一直都在欺骗你。你还是想，救她吗？”他缓缓地回过头，眼神中夹杂着一丝忧伤。

“亚当你听我说，这件事我们三个都有错……不不不！大部分错都在我！如果我有点自知之明，不这么死缠烂打的话你就不会去找凯蒂了，之后的事也就不会发生了！”伊万以为自己抓住了一线生机，将所能想到辩解的一股脑说了出来， “我辜负了你的好意，还连累了凯蒂！都怪我！这件事都怪我！”

“要惩罚就惩罚我吧！亚当！放过凯蒂！她是无辜的！！”

亚当一言不发的看着伊万，半晌，他将握着刀的手缓缓放了下来。伊万以为自己成功了，慌张的神情也缓和了不少。

亚当走到伊万跟前。他伸出手轻柔的抚摸上伊万的脸庞。亚当的动作令伊万一阵恶寒，他本能的想躲开，但为了不惹怒眼前的恶魔还是忍住了。

“伊万，我的天使，你真是太善良了。” 

“即便这个女人这么对你，你还是可以包容她。伊万，你真的太善良了。”

“所以，我决定为了你改变主意。”

亚当将手收了回来。

“我本来是打算将她的头骨跟其他几个人的一并敲碎。但现在我决定将它做成标本送给你。这样你就能随时见到你心爱的凯蒂了。”

伊万的血液瞬间凉到极点。

“你应该会很高兴吧。” 

“等等……亚当……等一等……”

亚当转过身，将精致的剔骨刀放在桌上，接着将挂在墙上的大砍刀拿下来。

“等等！！亚当！！给我住手！！求求你住手吧！！”

“你这个死基佬！臭娘炮！！杀女人算什么本事？！有种就冲我来啊！！”伊万急的已经放弃了思考，只是朝亚当胡乱的大吼大叫。

伊万的吼声加上凯蒂的叫声，一时间屋里变得十分嘈杂，亚当感到有些不适，所以他决定速战速决。他不再理会伊万，径直走向凯蒂，揪着凯蒂的头发不让她的头乱动。

知道难逃一死的凯蒂绝望的放弃了挣扎。

“一下就好，不会痛的。”

砍刀干脆利落地嵌进了凯蒂细长的脖子。

凯蒂立刻断了气。

又是一刀。

凯蒂的头被干净利落的切了下来。

“啊啊……啊……啊啊…………”伊万颤抖着说不出话来，他眼角通红，仿佛随时都会哭出来。

亚当特意将凯蒂的头颅提到伊万面前，让伊万近距离欣赏。

“抱歉，脸上的伤我会尽量修补好的，我一开始并没有做标本的打算，所以也就没注意。”

亚当的语气还是一如既往的平静，仿佛他正在做的都是些稀松平常的小事。

“疯子！！疯子！！！”伊万激动的眼角渗都出泪水，“我不是叫你住手了吗？！我不是他妈叫你住手了吗？！”

“是啊，因为你的请求，我并没有再让她痛苦。”亚当将凯蒂的头颅提到自己眼前，目不转睛的盯着那双已经失去神采的茶色眼睛，“这么看她确实有几分姿色，只不过不是我的菜罢了。”

“操你妈！！我要杀了你！！”

听到杀了你三个字后，亚当的表情立马拉了下来，“依照这个女人的处事方法，就算我真的听你的放了她一命，她也不会因此感激你，说不定你还会被她诬陷进监狱。”

亚当将哀怨的目光投向伊万。

“我这么做全都是为了保护你。”

“保护你妈逼啊！！”伊万气的简直肺都要炸了，“你他妈保护人的方式就是杀人吗？！你这个神经病！！”

亚当的表情愈发痛苦。

“我不能承受失去你的风险，所以我只能将对你有危害的所有因素都一一排除才行。我杀的这些人没有一个是无辜的。”

“这他妈都是什么歪理！！不要为杀人找借口！变态！！”

伊万的脑海中突然闪过一个名字。 

“……鲍勃……”

“鲍勃也是你杀的吗？”

“他一直在利用你，认为你根本就是个麻烦……”

“所以你就杀了他吗？”

“……”

“所以真的是你干的吧？？！！！！”

“伊万……”

“你这混蛋！！！我要杀了你！！”

“伊万！！！清醒点！！！”亚当用力的抓住伊万的肩，他的表情愈发痛苦，“鲍勃从始至终都没把你当朋友看！！你身边真正的朋友只有我一个！！！”

“我操你妈的放手！！谁他妈跟你是朋友！！” 

“你这恶心的娘炮！变态！！杀人犯！！！给我去死！！去死啊！！！”

亚当的脸色逐渐阴沉了下来，抓着伊万的双手也在不自然地抽搐着。

“我当初就该看着你死！！看着你这王八蛋被鲨鱼撕成八块！！这样你就不会站在这惹我生气！！那些人也会好好的活着，而不是被你这狗娘养的疯子折磨死！！！”

他感觉深藏在内心的某个东西正在破裂。一股可怕的念头在脑海里愈发清晰。

“最他妈该死的人就是你啊！！！！”

下一瞬间，一记重拳直直的打在伊万鼻子上。伊万感觉自己的头好像刚刚被一辆货车撞了一样，整个世界都在眼前扭曲变形。

还没等到他回过神来，他就被被亚当死死揪住了头发。

亚当扭曲的脸上挂着令人不寒而栗的表情。

“我受够了，伊万。”

“我受够了。”

  
  



End file.
